Stressed out
by rosaji
Summary: Lin is trying to survive his new life in another country, will he be able ? how will he deal with all of it? Can I one decision change his whole life . Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**STRESSED OUT**

I don't own Ghost Hunt

 ******** Chapter 1********

Lin after a long day of work finally locked the door of SPR. He had an argument with his charge today, he knew the boy was right "like always" but he didn't want to admit it to the boy and inflate that ego of his more than what it already was. He decided to walk home instead of taking a taxi.

Moving to Japan changed him; he knew this will happen since the day he found out they were moving.

His job was already stressful as it was been teacher, guardian and bodyguard of a boy genius or should he say men he didn't know anymore, Oliver was 18. And that is what brought him to add to his current situation, he was stressed and now in between his charge and his parents. He closed his eyes and took a long breath. He just needed ... Yeah that was the thing he just didn't know what he needed anymore.

He has been always proud of been who he was ,a well maintain men, always well dressed , good morals, educated in several fields and a black belt in several martial arts. He wasn't a social person, he liked his solitude, and due to that he was silent, he knew when to speak and when he did it was something important, he wasn't much for small talk, it was a waste of time in his opinion.

His coworkers at BSPR will describe his as "Chinese, mysterious and silent" they all respected him. If they saw him right now he didn't know what they would think of him. He honestly felt like pulling his hair, he let out a sigh again 'what number was that? He had lost count', he continued walking.

He had ways of helping with his stress, but been surrounded by Japanese people no matter what he did he couldn't relax.  
It was hard for him to let go of his hatred, even with all the good arguments that Madoka brought to his attention he just couldn't do it entirely.  
The SPR office was running great with Oliver, Madoka and Oliver decided to add more people and that added to his stress. He was sure his charge was doing that to test him or may be as a revenge for something he did to him in the past.

He had no problem with the catholic priest he was Australian. As a miracle he had already accepted the priestess and the monk, if he was honest with himself they were great at what they did if only they could stop and admitted their feelings for each other the office would be peaceful.  
The medium Masako Hara on the other hand was who was driving him insane, her attitude, her so Japanese behavior and attire made him want to well he rather not think about what he will like to do to her to make her disappear. She was fake, and her pinning after his charge made him have a migraine. Her tea was horrible, the plants in his office where dying because of it, he really needed to find a way to get rid of the tea without making his plants die. Throwing the tea out the window was not an option after the last time that the tea ended up on his charge head, soaking the teen and earning him a huge laundry bill.  
After that the plants where the other option and even when he waited for the tea to cool down the plants died, that was so unusual may be she was trying to poison him. The priestess had notice his plants and had help revive them several times and treated to inform Masako if he continue killing them. So now he needed to add that to his problem list.

He needed help and he just couldn't admit it, he had called his parents several times but couldn't voice this problems, he knew his father wouldn't be proud of him for not been able to handle his problems. Lin knew that his problems where not big but they were adding up.

A bright neon light caught his attention hmmmm... May be that would help.  
He wasn't found of been touched at all but may be a massage would help this time, so he went in. When he opened the door a soothing aroma overwhelm him, he already liked this place. Looking around he saw that it was clean, and an old women was in the desk with a welcoming smile.

He walked towards the woman  
" welcome to the jade palace young men, please follow me"

Lin raised an eyebrow but followed 'may be my stress is very visible'

"You may undress and change here, then continue the next room, someone would be with you soon" and with that she disappeared leaving him to disrobe

He had never been to a place like this but he heard about them from people, even the monk suggested he needed to come and relax a little after the medium pulled a stunt and dragged his change on a date that he of course had to follow at a distance. He shuddered at the memory... Oh how he hatted that...that girl!

He dressed in a robe and opened the door to the next room, he was greeted by a small brunette girl with big chocolate eyes and a sweet smile, if he was another person he would have smile back but his face was stoic. She signaled to the massage table and for the first time he was fighting a blush when he thought about been naked in front of such a young girl.

Taking his robe off he laid on the table, he wonder what a petite girl like her would be able to do, she didn't look strong at all, he always thought the women that worked in places like this would be big and strong he never expected a girl like her.

A quiet voice brought him back from his musings.

"My name is Mai, le me know if I hurt you" she said and then he felt her fingers on his head.

He wanted to scoff at her words, it was funny to think that someone like her could hurt him. Even if she tried his shiki wouldn't allow it.  
He had to admit she was strong, the pressure was amazing, her fingers where like magic and he felt himself start to relax for the first time in months.

He felt his shiki around the room and for some reason they looked interested in the girl, he had to order them to stay away when one wanted to touch her. After that they just observed and he could relax again. Having shiki sometimes took a toll on him, specially because they were very curious and loved to play tricks on people.

She worked on disappearing all the nots he had all over his body. She started on his head working down on his body. He liked it, he now didn't care where he was living at,the fact that he was been touched or that he had problems to resolve, he was in heaven.  
He felt totally relaxed at the end and he really didn't care about anything at this moment. The girl disappeared and reappeared with a cup.

"Drink this, it will help. Remember to drink a lot of water" she said giving him a cup of tea and smiled at him.

Lin was stunt , this girl didn't cowered at his presence and she was smiling at him , he was usually intimidating and people preferred to avoid him or be in his presence for a short while.  
He thanked her, giving her a tiny smile he went to the changing room leaving a stunt girl in the other room. He changed while zipping the tea. The tea was amazing, the best he had.

He of coursed paid in the front desk and walked home, going to bed all relaxed. Lin closed his eyes and the image of the petite brunette with chocolate eyes appeared.

"Mai" he said smiling.

He had the best night sleep he had in a long time, dreaming with the petite Japanese girl.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Posted 1.13.16**

 **Edited 2.9.16**


	2. Chapter 2

**STRESSED OUT**

 **I don't own Ghost Hunt**

 **.**

 **I want to say thank you for the reviews and following my story,I hope you like this chapter .**

 **.**

 ******** Chapter 2********

Mai was at school siting at her desk looking outside, the weather was so nice today and her professor was running late again ' I beat he oversleeped like always' Mai thought and laughed, so here she was waiting.

She smiled thinking about her last client last night, he was tall that was what she thought when he came into the room, she wondered how he got that tall, she had always been short and she always wished she grew a little bit more but been 17 now she knew that there was no more hope for her, this was as tall as she would get.

When she saw him she really wanted to ask him what he did to get that tall, she knew that she shouldn't so she just smiled imagining his response to her question in her head.

He was too serious and also very handsome 'Must be my lucky day', she specially liked his hair it was kinda long and it looked soft, she was itching to touch it.  
He also looked nervous 'may be his ticklish' she thought.  
Mai knew he was stressed, his body was too rigid 'poor guy, he must have a hard job. Yeah, Life is hard not only for me but for others also' she thought.

She gestured to the table and she might imagine it but he was blushing but when she did a double take she could see his face ' darn! May be I imagine it' she shrugged.  
Then she saw him, he laid there in the table , she itched to touch him his body looked perfect ' ok Mai get over it! He's a client!' she chastise herself.

She of course introduced herself and touched his head ' yeah his hair is soft, but man he must be in a lot of stress. Ok Mai let's get to work!' She worked on his body getting rid of all the knots.

'His skin is so soft and he must exercise a lot' she thought while continuing her work and blushed, this was the first time she had such an attractive guy as a client. Usually her clients consisted in women and older men. Young guys or men like him preferred to have the other girls , they were pretty and well they performed special services that of course she didn't, so the rest of the clients that came for a massage only ended with her. She was enjoying this too much ' Mai stop it! is just work'

After she was done she left to bring him some tea ' he needs it' she thought pouring some of her tea in a cup. She was able to see his tone chest when she got back; she offered the cup of tea 'yeah today was my lucky day and this is as lucky as I will get'

"Drink this, it will help. Remember to drink a lot of water" she said giving him a cup of tea and smiled at him.

She was shocked when he smiled at her, she honestly felt that she couldn't move ' he was handsome and more when he smiled. May be he didn't smile when he came in because some nerve was impeding it, but man she was so lucky today.'

She was brought back to earth by the door opening

"Mai, this is for you" her boss said giving her an envelope" he was very handsome, what do you think Mai?" she commented

"He's so tall" Mai said

Her boss laughed "oh Mai is that all you noticed?"

"his hair was so soft, I wonder what shampoo he uses" Mai pondered

The boss shook her head "you can go home now, you have school tomorrow"

"Thank you Sato-sama!" Mai said waving good bye

She walked into her tiny apartment, it was dark and quiet, and the loneliness and sadness invaded her.  
Maybe someday she won't be alone, and she will have someone to share her life with. She thought of her handsome customer and she laughed "as if! A guy like him would never even look at me" and laughed again of her silliness.  
So she went to bed dreaming, there was nothing bad with dreaming of a life she will never have.

 ******back in the real world******

"Hey Mai!" Her friend waved her hand in from of her

"Oh hey! Sorry Michiro I was just thinking" Mai responded snapping back to reality

"Well dah! I have been trying to get your attention for a while. Are you in looooveee?" Michiko tease and giggled

"What?! No!" Mai screamed

"Oh pity! I though you liked someone" she pouted

Mai smiled "you know me, I have no time for that, is school and work or work not many options "

"Mai, you know you have to live a little... I know after school let's go to the old school building and we can tell ghost stories like before"

"Ok, is my day off that would be fun!" Mai said, she liked ghost stories and spending time with her friends.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

Update 1/25/16


	3. Chapter 3

**STRESSED OUT**

I don't own Ghost Hunt

Thanks soooo much for the reviews!

 ******** Chapter 3********

 **.**

Mai was done with her classes and was heading to the old building; it was a tradition since elementary school that they told ghost stories there.

As she walked to the building she saw a van parked outside 'Weird I wonder what a van is doing there'

As she got closer she saw guy dressed in black going into the building 'was he one of Michiru's friends? She probably invited more people so this would be fun' she thought.

As she got to the door she heard voices coming from the inside ' guess they are here already'.

She walked in and saw cables and a camera?! Are we recording this? Her friends really thought of everything.

She got closer to the camera it seemed to be on already and she waved hello at it

"What are you going here?" Someone shouted, she turned fast and bumped into something.

"Watch out!"

The last thing she saw was a black figure running towards her.

Michiro and Keiko watched from outside as an ambulance took their friend , the principal of their school was still talking to some cute guy all dressed in black.

"My apologies Shibuya-san, I never thought students came to this building, everyone is scared to even come close since is hunted. Of course the school will cover the cost of the equipment damaged" the principal said

"You need to inform the students to not come near the building, I can't have my equipment destroyed " The young guy said irritated about the situation

"Of course! Of course, please continue with your work I will take care if the students. You won't have any more interference" the principal assured

"Very well, what about the girl? Shouldn't you notify her parents?"

The principal looked sad "unfortunately Taniyama-san has no family; I'll let her boss know she won't be at work and then go check on her"

" I see, then I will leave you so you can take care of things " the young guy said walking away

Mai's friend took that as an opportunity to ask the principal what hospital was Mai in so they can go visit her.

.

 ******Later that day at the hospital******

 **.**

Mai was getting annoyed by the sound of her alarm or so she thought, she tried to move her arm to turn it off when a pain hit her.  
She opened her eyes and noticed that she was not in her room , scanning her surrounding she concluded that she was in a hospital and then she remembered something falling on her, the black figure , and then everything went dark.

She looked to the door when she heard it open

"Hello! I'm glad you're finally awake. I'm Dr. Matzuzaki , how are you feeling?"

"Hmm ok I guess" Mai answered

" you guess? Well you have a fractured leg, have a few bruises on your arms and also hit your head. We are keeping you overnight to monitor you, this is a common procedure when you hit your head like that" the doctor inform her "oh! And you have visitors waiting"

"Visitors?! Me?" Mai was surprised she had no family so she didn't know who would come to visit

" the principal from your school and some girls "

"how long have I been here?" Mai asked

"a few hours, they have been waiting to see you"

Mai smiled " oh ok! Can I see them?"

" sure I'll let them know you are awake and let them in" the doctor said

" thank you"

The first one to come in was Michiru her eyes looked red and swollen, Keiko followed looking the same. The principal followed, Mai could see he was concerned.

"Oh Mai I'm so sorry if it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happen " Michiru cried

"Don't worry Michiru, accidents happen" Mai answered

After a discussion between the girls each blaming themselves for what happen the principal interrupted "ok ladies I think is enough, I need to talk to Taniyama-san and she also needs to rest"

Michiru and Keiko said their good byes and left the room

"How are you feeling Taniyama?"

"I have some pain in my arms but nothing bad" she answered, slightly concerned about the tone of the principal.

"Well that is good I guess, I have informed your employer of the accident she said she hoped to be informed about your condition and to call her back to let her know when you're going to be back"

"Thank you I will call her, I will be released tomorrow" Mai said

"Taniyama" he said seriously.

Mai looked at his face, he looked concerned.

"The authorities were notified that you are a minor with no guardian. I wanted to avoid it but the hospital did it before I was able to get here"

Mai looked down sadly, knowing what could happen "I understand" she whispered

"If you need anything the school would help you. I don't want you to worry, but also wanted to let you know just in case." the principal said concerned

Mai tried to give him a tiny smile to assured her principal that she was alright but was unable "thank you"

Unknown to both someone was listening to their conversation.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **UPDATED 2.1.16**


	4. Chapter 4

**STRESSED OUT**

 **I don't own Ghost Hunt**

 **I will like to thank all of you for reading, specially the ones that leave a review because it makes me happy to know that someone out there likes what I write and makes me want to continue with the story. In some way it inspires me to continue so thank you very very much. So after all this , here is the next chapter... hope you guys like it.**

 **.**

 ******** Chapter 4********

Lin was vivid not that anyone would notice, not only the equipment was damaged with no chances of repair but there was also a girl from the school that was injured.

His charged was acting weird after talking to the principal and even sent the priestess to the hospital to check on the girl, he had never seen his charge concerned for another been other than his brother or adoptive parents 'was there something special about the girl'

The medium has been useless like always, but she didn't leave, she stayed much to his annoyance. With all the information that they had on the building Oliver was sure that whatever was happening in the building was nothing related to any paranormal activity and it had to do more with the land not been stable. But of course the genius didn't say anything and started doing some test.

So here he was in front of the monitors rewinding the feed to see if anything was relevant to the investigation and that is when it happen, his eyes widen seen her open the door and coming towards the camera. Lin was sure it was her, the petite brunette girl that had invaded his dreams last night and had been on his mind all morning 'what was she doing here? Was she following him? Was it his imagination playing tricks on him? Was he getting so obsessed with her that he saw her everywhere? 'he didn't understand what was happening. He continued watching, she got closer she smiled and waved to the camera, he rewind the recording again and paused it just wanting to make sure that his mind was not playing tricks on him 'it was her!' and then continued watching what happen next .

Lin felt panic invade him, she was the one injured, in the hospital, unconscious. He didn't know what to do; he pushed the rewind button again and pause it when she smiled at the camera. Seen her, he wanted to jump from his chair and rush to the hospital, he closed his eyes trying to calm himself and think rationally. He didn't understand his reactions towards a girl that he just meet 'I don't even know her, why am I worried?'

'Master, if you wish we can check on the girl' one of his shiki offered

Mentally Lin approved 'go and keep me informed'

Lin felt better now, knowing he will know about the girl's state. Now he had to get his head clear for a while to be able to work.

"Who is she? She's cute" the monk asked

Lin opened his eyes to see that the monk was looking at the paused screen.

"Mai" Lin answered

"Mai? Who is that? Your girlfriend Lin?" the monk teased

Lin body tensed , her name had just spilled out.

Oliver stepped into the room at the same time and answered"Taniyama, the girl that broke the camera"

Lin notice his charge raising an eyebrow curious about the fact that he knew the girl and by calling her by her first name , he decided to ignore the silent question and continue his work.

"Well she's cute, don't' you think?" the monk asked

"You can say she's attractive" Oliver answered

Lin tensed at this and hoped it wasn't noticeable; he didn't like the fact that Oliver found Mai attractive.

"Maybe you should go visit her, you know... to make sure she is recovering" the monk said suggestively wiggling his eyebrows

Lin didn't like the idea at all, he knew how girls throw themselves at Oliver and he didn't like the idea of Mai been one of them. He felt a migraine coming 'why was he been so possessive of her? Why did he even care about this Japanese girl? he just meet her! it makes no sense!' He continued with his work, he will soon forget her, he just needed to focus in important things.

"I think I will" Oliver said, Lin could clearly hear something in the boy's voice 'he is interested in Mai' and just the thought of it made his skin crawl. That did it for him, he stood up abruptly from his seat and left the room, he needed a break .

"What was that about?" the monk asked looking at the Chinese man walking away

"Bathroom break" Oliver answered walking towards the window

Lin walked outside the building, he decided just then that he desperately needed a vacation far far away from here.

'Master the girl is recovering well, broken leg, minor scratches, will be released tomorrow' the shiki reported

At the report he found that he could breathe better, he was glad she was doing well and he felt himself relax 'keep her safe, go'

'Of course master' the shiki replied in an amused tone and left, the other shiki snicker at his master behavior.

Watching his shiki disappear he wondered why her wanted her safe, he turned to glare at the other ones that were having fun at his expense.

 ********Building base********

He entered and sat infront of the monitors again. He saw that his charge was the only one there.

"Care to explain yourself" Oliver asked when he sat down

"There is nothing to explain" He replied annoyed that Oliver could read him so well

"I don't believe you, explain"

Lin decided to ignore him; the boy was way too curious for his own good "does he always need to know everything?"

"Yes" Came the answer of his thoughts

Lin looked at his charge, but remained silent 'did he say that outloud?'.

"You are making mistakes, you are distracted, and you called a Japanese girl by her first name. I thought you hated the Japanese and now you are dating one. All of this is not normal for you. Are you ashamed of it? Is that why you are hiding it? Can I still trust you?"

"Oliver" Lin snapped

"You clearly know I can't work with someone that I can't trust and you are hiding things from me"

Lin thought about it, even when Oliver was his charge they were friends; they knew everything about each other. He couldn't afford to lose his trust for this.

"I meet her yesterday" came the reply

Lin wanted to laugh at his charge expression; he could see the wheels turning in his head.

"And…." Oliver encourage to continue not wanting to make the wrong conclusion

Lin let out a sigh "you know I been having a hard time living here"

"So you needed an outlet" Oliver concluded nodding

"Yes, but is not what you think." Defended himself

"What is it then?" Oliver pushed

"She works at a massage place"

"You let someone touch you?!" Oliver looked shocked, his stoic face gone

Lin decided to be honest and just let things out "The discussion with your parents yesterday finally did it for me, I have been living here for 1 year, you force me to work with people that you know I hate and even if I don't like it in some way I'm force to be part of your dating life. I can only take so much for so long"

"My parents will get over the fact that I refuse to go back so soon, they have Gene with them but they will always be concerned for my safety. You should be use to that already. We are here because Japan has a lot of paranormal activity and that is our work. I have also told you plenty of times not to follow me when I go out with Ms. Hara"

"This is my job and your safety is my priority" he replied

"You know I can't refuse her" Oliver said annoyed

"I know" Lin said feeling sad for the boy

"So this girl is only…"

Lin interrupted him feeling the frustration invade him "I can't get her out of my head; I don't know what is wrong with me? I just meet her yesterday and she is all I can think about"

"A spell maybe" Oliver said

Give it to Oliver to come with those conclusions Lin though "Those don't work on me"

"Gene says that it sounds like you are in love" Oliver delivered his brother thoughts to Lin's dilemma

"I just meet her"

"Gene says is called love at first sight" Oliver said again

"That doesn't exist" he said

"Do you have proof of that?" Oliver asked his scientific brain at work

"No, but how can that be?" He asked

"I don't know you tell me, you are the one obsessed with a girl that you just meet yesterday. We can analyze this and come to a conclusion." Oliver suggested and opened his black book "now tell me everything"

Lin smirked; Oliver was going to analyze everything until he came with a solid conclusion. Lin felt better, after he disclosed what happened. He decided to let the boy have his fun and may be he will have an answer also.

"One last question" Oliver said

Lin nodded to him to continue

"Her tea is good?"

Lin laughed actually laughed for the fist time in he didn't know how long; his charge could be funny at times "yes"

"Hmmm, we do need an assistant at the office" Oliver mussed

"We don't! so don't even think about it!" Lin said

"well, we do want to know what is happening to you, so that will mean we have to have you expose to her presence. Having her around will be ideal to be able to test, analyze and come to a conclusion" Oliver explained

Lin said nothing at that and Oliver snapped his black book close.

"I'll visit her at the hospital and talk to her about it"

"She has a job Oliver"

The boy smirked "Don't worry about that, I'll take care of it. You'll have your answers soon" she stood and left

Lin just stared at the boy walking away.

 ******at the hospital******

Oliver arrived at the hospital, knowing where to go thanks to the Doctor/priestess he directly went to her room. As he got to the door he could hear she had a visitor. The conversation was short but informative; he walked down the hall before the principal opened the door leaving the girl alone.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Updated 2.8.16**


	5. Chapter 5

**STRESSED OUT**

I don't own Ghost Hunt

 ******** Chapter 5********

Oliver walked back to the door and knocked, a quiet voice answered to come in. He saw the petite brunette in front of him 'so this is the girl, what makes you so special' he mussed

"Mai" he said without noticing his mistake

Mai looked at the guy in front of her 'do I know him? He is calling me by my first name, which is so strange' still looking at him she notice he dressed all in black and his eyes where blue but no smile, he was so serious, it was weird for a guy his age.

Oliver didn't wait for her to say anything "my name is Kazuya Shibuya, the owner of the company that is investigating the school building. I'm here to talk about the damages you caused"

Mai thought it was weird again , his introduction was wrong again. She then remember seen him in the building "oh I'm sorry I didn't know, I thought my friends were recording" Mai responded

"What would they be recording?"

"Us, telling ghost stories" Mai responded

Oliver smirked 'well that is interesting'

"You might think is childish but we usually go that building to tell stories. It makes it scarier"

"Have you witnessed something in that building?" he asked curious

"No, not really but it has that feel you know, like something happen there or like is haunted."

"We haven't been able to confirm any of that sort" he stated

Mai tilted her head to the side, not exactly comprehending what he said "so you are looking for a ghost?" she asked trying to understand

"We hunt ghost"

Mai's eyes widen "so you capture ghost, like the ghostbusters?"

Oliver was annoyed now "don't compare us to those idiots. We are a serious research center, we study psychic phenomenon. So you understand better we focus on eliminating evil spirits."

"Oh sorry, I didn't know people really did that for a living" she said

"As you can see we do and you caused some serious damage to my investigation. I'm down 1 camera. Is expensive equipment and I need it replaced"

Mai understood, she wasn't rich but she could afford to buy him a camera with her savings "ok, I'll buy you a new camera"

"I really don't think you understand, that is special equipment you can't buy it at the store. It has to be order and is expensive"

"So you want the money then, how much?"

"Two thousand dollars"

Mai blinked a few times " 2'000 dollars? that would be like mmmmmm, a lot of money!"

"228,260.00 yen"

"No way! How can a camera be so expensive?"

"Is custom made from Germany" he calmly stated

"I – I don't have that kind of money" Mai said sadly there was no way she will be able to pay him, she still had to pay for the hospital "I can make payments, I have some savings but is not much I can give you that and set payments"

Oliver felt bad for doing this to the girl but he came here for a reason so he had to "if you can't pay me, how about you work for me"

"I go to school and have a job already" Mai said looking at the floor 'didn't she suffer enough already, why was life so hard…common Mai you have to continue, you promised mom' she tried cheering herself up but in honestly she wanted to give up there was no way she will be able to pay that much, continue with school and have money to live.

Reading her body language he knew he had to say something to her "I pay my employees well and I can work with your school schedule. You'll pay the camera fast and if after that you want to continue working for me is fine or you can choose to return to your old job"

"I guess I can do that"

"I'll take that as a yes. I will contact you, don't worry about the hospital. As my employee all medical bills will be paid" he said before leaving

Mai could only gasp and stare at the hospital door.

 ******SPR office******

Oliver entered the office to find Madoka and Lin in the lobby area looking at some paper work. Lin of course knew where he was but Madoka didn't. He handed a folder to Lin.

"This is her information, her start day is today. Set up the payment for the hospital, she will be out tomorrow" Oliver stated

"Oliver! What are you talking about?" Madoka said

"I hired a new assistant" Oliver replied

"And she got injured the 1st day on the job? What are you thinking?"

"I know what I'm doing Madoka"

"You certainly don't! This paperwork needed to be submitted before she started working and we needed to do a background check. You hire someone without giving me notice or your parents, is this person reliable or trustworthy?"

"Yes" he responded walking towards his office "Oh and from her paycheck, deduct an amount as payment for the camera"

"OLIVERRRR! Listen here boy….. you can't do that, you know that all the equipment have insurance" Madoka snapped

"You, Lin and I know that and I want to keep it like that. I want no word to anyone about this" Oliver turned serious "whatever is taken from her paycheck place it in a savings account under her name" he then entered his office closing the door.

Madoka looked at Lin for an answered but the Chinese men just shrugged and started looking at the information inside the folder given by Oliver.

"Don't you dare ignore me! What is this about?"

"He hired a new assistant" Lin replied

"Don't treat me like I'm an idiot! I know that already!" she snapped "I want to know the reason why?"

"We need one" Lin replied like it was obvious

"We don't and you know it. Koujo Lin if you know what is good for you, you'll tell me what is this about or I'll find out by myself and you don't want that"

Lin looked at Madoka "You are here temporarily; we have to deal with Ms. Hara as you are aware. She is here pretending to help and the only thing she does is make things worse for us. I can't stand her and her tea and neither does Oliver. If we hire someone she won't have the excuse to be here all the time and we can focus more on cases instead of dealing with all the paperwork"

Madoka nodded at that "why her?"

Lin tensed at that and thought of a good excuse "she really needs the work and she's an orphan" he said giving Madoka the file with Mai's information

Madoka scanned the information "oh! I'll process this right away" she said standing up and going to the computer

 ******Next day at Hospital******

"Ok Taniyama-san, Do you have any more questions for me?" the doctor asked

"No, I understand" Mai answered

"Ok then, make sure you make the appointment with your doctor to follow up on your injuries. Here is the paper work and the school principal is waiting for you to take you home" the doctor informed

"Thank you" Mai tried bowing but was unable because of the clutches

After the doctor left the nurse helped her get dressed and then was taken in a wheelchair to the 1st floor.

"Taniyama" the principal greeted "how are you feeling today?"

"I feel fine; I just have to use these things for some time." She said showing her clutches " Is going to be hard walking around"

"You'll get use to them" The principal responded helping her out of the wheelchair

"Taniyama-san" a voice called

Both Mai and the principal turned to see the young men dressed in black and the tall men next to him

Mai gasped seen the tall man, it was her handsome customer from a few days ago and he was just a few feet away from her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **UPDATED 2.16.16**


	6. Chapter 6

**STRESSED OUT**

I don't own Ghost Hunt

This is the longest chapter I have ever written, so enjoy.

.

 ********** **Chapter 6** **********

 **.**

Oliver observed her reaction ' so she remembered Lin, interesting. Well, who can forget meeting him' he thought.

"Principal-san, we have to inform you that Taniyama-san will be working with us from now on" Oliver said

"Shibuya-san, I don't think she can work right now, she was just released and I'm taking her to her home"

"We will do that, there are a few things we have to talk about"

"as you wish Shibuya-san" the principal responded "Taniyama, you'll be alright with that?"

"yes" Mai murmured

"ok then, I'll call you later to see how you are doing" the principal said leaving

"Taniyama-san let me introduce you to my assistant Lin, Kuojo" Oliver said

"Nice to meet you Lin-san" Mai said trying to bow

"Like wise" Lin responded bowing

"Let's go, we have things to do" Oliver said walking towards the exit

Getting to the van Oliver opened the door, it will be easier to let her sit by the door but he hated to sit in the middle. He saw her look at his confused.

"Get in" he ordered

"ummmm I don't think that I can with all of these stuff" She said signaling to the cast and clutches

"Lin help Mai" Oliver ordered

 ******LIN POV******

He knew what his change was trying to do, it was so obvious. He let out a sigh and helped her get settled in the seat. He double checked that she was ok and noticed her blush ' cute" he thought and then he wanted to roll his eyes at his thoughts.

After the 3 settled they drove to the office. The drive was kind of uncomfortable, just because he was used to having his space to be able to drive and now it was invaded by her. Her presence was soothing, her aura calm and it made him relax. Oliver didn't even show any discomfort, even when he knew his charged preferred to keep a safe distance from people 'hmmm interesting, maybe she affects him in the same way'

He turned to see the girl, she was not anything special but he felt like she pulls him like a moth to a flame. He just couldn't resist her, his shiki acted the same. 'Interesting, that had never happen before'

'Interesting indeed' his crow shiki responded examining her

'is not common to meet a dream walker' the fox shiki said

'or someone the master likes' the snake added

'well I like her, she is nice" the crane shiki said been the youngest she didn't care much about some of the 'boring' things the others talked.

Lin narrowed his eyes at them 'dream walker?' he remembered hearing that term somewhere, he was not sure yet.

'Walkers are very rare indeed, you can find one every few centuries if you are lucky' the dragon shiki added, been the older off all and the wiser

Now Lin was curious, she was more than what she looked.

'It is possible that she doesn't even know. Exposing her to this work will help her' the dragon added settling on her neck.

Lin saw Mai shiver when his shiki settle on her neck, she turned to see him and she smiled at him. He relaxed again and continued driving.

After they arrived, Lin helped Mai up the stairs inwardly enjoying the blush she had on her cheeks. He helped her settle in the couch, while Oliver entered his office.

 ******Oliver's POV******

Oliver entered his office his emotions that were usually in control where all over the place but weirdly his PK was not spiking. Without noticing he had let his guard down in the car and he was able to see some of Mai's life. He felt uncomfortable feeling that he had invaded her privacy, but glad to know some of her life.

He now thought that hiring her was a good decision, he already knew she was an orphan but he didn't know all the pain and suffering she went thru after her parents died. All the struggles she is still going thru to make ends meet.

He tried not to think about the orphanage he and his brother lived in, but seen her life brought those memories back. They had been lucky to have been adopted by Martin and Luella; they were great parents and had helped them with their abilities. They were very understanding in their needs and they didn't separate them. Mai wasn't so lucky and was all by herself, trying to survive. He was sure he wouldn't be able to do what she did if he was alone.

He composed himself and made the decision to help her, a good salary will help her life better and they will help her in other ways also if necessary. Well may be not him but Madoka and Luella could help if needed.

He grabbed the folder and exited his office, he looked at the couch where she should be sitting but she was not there. Instead she was standing in the counter making tea. he looked around and Lin wasn't there, must likely he was hiding in his office.

He took a seat and waited, patience was not his forte but he wanted to try good tea and Lin said that she made a good one and he really needed a cup or two. It has been a long time since he had his mother's tea, in his opinion the only one worth his time waiting for. For some reason his fingers twitched wanting to get that cup. He felt anxious, excited to have her tea, he hoped he wasn't getting his hopes up because having an assistant that made good tea would make his days better.

He shuttered thinking that he had to continue to have Miss Hara's tea. He was sure Lin would die first and he will follow than drink that foul beverage that she called tea.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mai's voice.

"Shibuya-san"

"Yes Mai"

Her face showed confusion, he saw her blink a few times 'was it something I said'

"ummm , tea is ready. I'm sorry I can't bring it to you"

Oliver nodded understanding; he stood and grabbed the tray to bring to the table. Lin decided to step out of his office at that time and sat in the lobby.

Once everyone was seated, Oliver grabbed his cup.

The scent was pleasant to his nose, he could even taste it. He brought the cup to his lips and he was sure he was in heaven, it tasted divine. Lin was right, she made good tea. He one to never give compliments or praise to anyone couldn't stop the two words that came out of his mouth.

"Thank you"

Mai looked up from her cup and smiled "you are welcome"

They sat there in silence enjoying the steamy beverage, then Oliver looked down at his empty cup, feeling sad he finished it already 'I need to get bigger cups' he thought placing his empty cup in the tray.

"Mai this is the contract for your employment, check everything is correct and sign" he said giving her the folder.

Mai grabbed the folder and scanned the papers "umm Shibuya-san this is must be a mistake" she said pointing out to something

"There is no mistake, I checked already" Oliver answered

"Are you sure? I mean I will be working part time and I'm only a student. How can you pay me that much? And what about what I need to pay?"

"The work we do is different here, so the pay is different also. Like I explained before we are a serious research center, we study psychic phenomenon. Our profession is dangerous and like you already know we use very expensive equipment to get the best results. If you take all that in account, not just anyone can work for us. Also you have to go thru a background check and pass it. It is difficult to find someone that passes and wants to work, hence the good salary. The deduction is already made. " Oliver responded

"Oh! I see" shocked clearly.

"I will also inform you that working for me is not easy I have high expectations for my employees. As my assistant you are expected to follow my orders and not question me. We will work with your school hours, but know that sometimes we travel to other cities for work. You are in charge of filling, ordering office supplies, answering phones and making appointment. Lin will show you how to do all that. You will also maintain and keep the office clean. Is that understood?"

Mai nodded rapidly

"I drink tea every hour 1-2 cups, I expect it in my office or where I'm sitting, on time. DO NOT let anyone make my tea; you are the only one that would make it. Do you understand?"

Mai tilted her head to the side with a small smile on her face and nodded

"Any questions" Oliver asked

"Where are you from?"

"How is that important?" Oliver asked

"I will like to know who I'm working for and I have this feeling that you are not from here"

"What gave you that impression?"

Mai narrowed her eyes, focusing on him. Oliver noticed her eyes glazed for a few seconds "You look Japanese but you make a lot of mistakes, I have never had someone call me by my name without knowing me, the standard is using the surname. You also don't use a suffix to address anyone. The way you hold your cup in not usual. What part of Europe are you from?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow surprised that she was so observant; he turned to Lin who nodded.

"Are your feeling always correct?" Lin asked

"Yes" Mai answered simply

"Can you give me an example?" Lin asked

"I had this feeling that something bad was going to happen to one of my friends when she mentioned she was going on a trip. I didn't say anything because it was just a feeling so I let it go. She ended up in a car accident and was in the hospital for 1 month. It happens once in a while; some of my friends make fun of me saying that I can predict things or that I can be a fortune teller" she smiled

"I see" Lin said, nodding to Oliver

"Everything that you hear or see here is confidential. I'll trust you but break my trust and you will never have it again" Oliver said "I'm from England, I work with an alias. My name I won't say it, you'll have to earn the information"

"I understand" Mai said

"Any other questions" Oliver asked

"How old are you?"

"18"

"wow! And you are done with school? you must be really smart" Mai pointed out

"I am" he answered cassually

"One last question, Are you afraid of been drugged or poisoned?" Mai asked

"Why would you ask that?" Oliver asked curious

"Is just that you said that I shouldn't allow anyone else to make your tea"

Oliver smirked "You can say that, poisoned would be more accurate."

 ******Lin POV******

Lin nodded shuttering at the thought of that vile liquid Hara-san called tea, totally agreeing with Oliver's answer.

Mai had impressed him; she was smart picking up on things Oliver did. He had thought he had trained his charge enough not to make so many cultural mistakes but it seemed the boy still slipped enough to get caught by someone observant enough.

Her intuition was good, it will be interesting seen what she could do. He had emailed his father asking about dream walkers after not finding anything in the books in his office. He was interested in knowing her abilities, it was a possibility he had to help her when they developed more and he wanted to be ready.

There was so much in her that attracted him, he felt overwhelmed. He remembered some of his previous girlfriends, not that he had many but nothing even compared, this was very different.

Oliver's voice broke his train of thought "Lin will drive you to your home, and will pick you from school I don't want anything else to happen to you"

"Oh! that is not necessary I can use the bus or walk" Mai said sporting a light blush

"You'll never get anywhere, you can barely manage walking" Oliver said "he'll take you to your check up at the hospital also. If you need anything, these are our numbers." He said giving her some cards "I have your number already"

"Ok thank you" Mai said unable to say more

"Lin show her around" Oliver said standing "oh and Mai"

"Yes"

"Tea" he said walking to his office

"But I just made tea" Mai mumbled feeling confuse

"You'll get use to him Taniyama-san" Lin said

"So it was true! He wants tea every hour? I though he was joking"

Lin gave her a small smile "he never jokes, especially about tea"

Mai was amazed at how handsome he was when he smiled, she wobbled her way to the small kitchen they had and started making tea again.

Lin decided to wait; she would need help taking the tea to Oliver. He reclined on the wall and waited, he observed that even with the cast and clutches her movements were fluid and graceful. Making tea for her must be an art and he liked it.

"Are you always this serous?" Mai asked

"Yes"

"You know the first time I saw you I thought you were like that because you were stressed" She pointed out

"So you remember me?"

She scoffed "who can forget you... been so tall and handsome" she slapped her hand over her mouth.

Lin smirked 'tall and handsome huh' he like that she remembered him, and he liked how red she was at this moment from her non intentional confession.

"Well... I- I mean... yeah,so will you like more tea?" Mas stammered

"Yes please" he said taking the cup she offered

The front door of the office opened and the reason of his stress walked in. The Medium glanced at him and then narrowed her eyes at Mai that was holding a tea cup in her hand.

Mai smiled looking at the beautiful girl dressed in a kimono; she looked like a perfect Japanese doll "hello! Welcome to SPR. How can we help you?" Mai greeted

The medium gave her a distasteful look "I'm here to see Kazuya"

"Oh! I'm sorry today is my first day. Do you have an appointment?" Mai responded

"I don't need one" she spat

Lin clearly could see that the medium didn't like Mai been here "He is busy Hara-san"

"Mai tea" came Oliver's voice from his office

"Coming" she responded

"I'll take it" Lin said going to grab the cup from her

"I can take it" the medium rushed and took the cup from Mai

Lin glared at the medium knowing full well that Oliver wouldn't like seen her "you don't work here Hara-san. I will take it and let him know you are here"

"No need, I'm his girlfriend, I'm sure he'll be happy to see me" she said opening the door and getting in to Oliver's office.

"Wow! his girlfriend? She sure is pretty, they make a nice couple" Mai said surprised

"She's not. She is just a stubborn girl that can't take no for an answer" Lin said annoyed

"You don't like her?" Mai asked curious looking at him

"No"

 ******Oliver's POV******

Oliver didn't look up when he heard the door open "Mai I told you to make tea a while ago" he said impatient wanting to drink more of her tea

"Hello Oliver"

He looked up from the papers he was reading at to see Miss. Hara with a cup of tea, his mouth went dry just thinking of her. "Miss Hara"

"Here is your tea"

"You don't have to bother yourself anymore, I have 2 capable assistants that can make and bring me tea when I need it" Oliver said eying the tea

Miss Hara smiled that sickening smile of hers that he hatted "The girl can't walk; I don't know why you hired someone like her when I can help you in the office"

"Mai is very capable and just the person I need in the office. I don't need anyone else here" he said taking the cup assuming Mai made it because it looked like the cup he drank a few minutes ago.

She narrowed her eyes, he assumed that it was because of the familiarity he had with his new assistant as the other pointed out, he always addressed her by her last name wanting to keep as much distance from her as possible, with Mai he didn't see a problem calling her by her given name.

Miss Hara looked angry and that in some way pleased him.

"I have offered my help before and you said you didn't need anyone other than Lin-san. When did you hired her?" she asked

He could see she was annoyed and in some way he enjoyed it "I don't have to explain how I run my business or my actions to you. But I will satisfied you curiosity, I just hired her yesterday I just couldn't resist after meeting her"

"Does she know who you are?"

Oliver took a zip of his tea savoring the taste and he smiled "She does"

"I don't believe you" she snapped

"You can ask her…she is outside. Please close the door on your way out I'm busy" He said taking another zip of tea and looking down at the papers.

 ******Regular POV******

Lin was helping Mai set up her desk when Oliver's door opened and slammed shut. The angry medium walked towards them and Lin stood almost in front of Mai blocking her just in case.

"Hara –san" Lin said

"What is your name?" he medium asked Mai

"Taniyama, Mai" she said giving an awkward bow.

"What are you to Oliver?" she asked

Mai was glad Lin had explained a few things about the doll obsessed girl to her while the doll was in the office with her employer, if she was correct her employer's real name was Oliver.

Mai looked at the doll girl and answered like she knew his name "his assistant, is there something Oliver requested of me?" she asked casually

"how dare you address my boyfriend with so familiarity!"

"I don't see the problem, he calls me Mai and I call him Oliver. And as far as I know he is not your boyfriend" Mai responded

The medium huffed and walked out storming out of the office.

"Wow that girl has issues" Mai told her self

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **UPDATED 2.19.16**


	7. Chapter 7

**STRESSED OUT**

I don't own Ghost Hunt

Again thank you so much for the reviews , for following and making this story one of your favorites it means a lot to me.

So here is the next chapter ..enjoy!

 ********** **Chapter 7** **********

Lin again was impressed with Mai she got rid of the Medium. In some imaginary world she was his hero for been able to do what he and Oliver couldn't do.

"Does she always act like that?" Mai asked

"Yes, according to her we are beneath her" Lin responded

"Well with that nasty attitude no wonder the boss doesn't like her" she commented

Lin only nodded thinking that it was one of the reasons; Oliver avoided relationships because of his psychometry. If you added to the list blackmail and bad attitude, the results weren't good. She might be able to spend some time with him but the only thing that accomplished was the hatred towards her.

Lin proceeded to show her how to answer phones, check messages, how to schedule appointments and the filing system they had.

"This is Romanized" Mai said looking at the files

"It is"

"Aren't you concerned that someone will notice?"

"No the door is locked all the time"

"What are those?" she said touching the object

"Cameras, like the one that you broke" Lin responded

Mai yanked her hand from the camera like it was burning fire; she didn't want to break any more. She would never finish paying the debt she had if she broke another.

"Why are those so expensive?"

"This one is an infrared camera and this one is a thermal imagine camera, they are used to shoot in total darkness. This one records temperatures, when a sprint appears the temperature drops and it will show in the camera. For this job you need them and they are made in Germany, special ordered, hence the price."

"If I break another I will have to work here all my life to pay my debt" Mai shivered at the thought

"Don't worry about that"

"How could I not" she said sadly, this was not supposed to happen she had to focus on school if she wanted to have a better life.

"Don't, this will be figured out. I'll insure all the equipment you touch just in case"

"Did you…. just made a joke?" Mai smiled and focusing on his face

"I don't joke" Lin answered

Mai smile grew "you did!" she laughed

Lin not wanting to give in just rolled his eyes.

"What is going on here?" Oliver asked

Mai turned to see her boss and pointed at Lin "Lin-san just made a joke"

Oliver raised his eyebrow at that 'seems Lin's hatred for Japanese doesn't apply to Mai at all' he thought.

"Stop goofing off and get back to work" Oliver said

"Hey! We are working! He was explaining the cameras to me. Do you know how to use them also?" she questioned

"Of course I do"

"well soooorryyy! Is just amazing that you know how to use all this stuff"

"No is not, my brain just works differently than yours" Oliver responded

She pouted 'I can't believe how stock up this guy is!' Mai thought

"Are you done here?"

"yes" Lin responded

"ok take her home. Lin will pick you up tomorrow. I'll need tea before you leave" and like that he left

"tea addict!" Mai mumbled walking back to the kitchen

"you know Lin-san, you really don't have to take me home I can get there by myself" she said not wanting to be a burden

"Is no bother" Lin responded

"Hmm well ok…. here can you take this to him" Mai said giving him the cup

Lin grabbed the cup and took it to Oliver.

"We are leaving" he informed

Oliver smirked "behave"

"I'm not Eugene" he replied

"You are starting to behave like him; at least you're not that obvious." Oliver commented

"I'll lock the front door" he said ignoring the comment he made

Oliver just nodded and went back to his papers.

Lin helped Mai to the car and was helping her get settle in her seat. Her reactions to his actions pleased him; she blushed when he buckled her in. He wasn't sure if it was because she was embarrassed or because of the closeness. He hoped it was the later, because she was affecting him a lot.

He at one point had to remind himself to not go fast, when he was close to her he had to resist the urge to bury his face in her neck and inhale that wonderful scent of hers. She smelled like cherry blossoms, delicious in his opinions and so like her.

 ******Mai POV******

The ride home was quiet and she felt nervous at the beginning. Strange that his presence that could be intimidating was very soothing to her, she felt protected and comfortable with the silence. It was weird because she was a talker and for some reason the silence didn't bother her at all. She usually had the urge to fill the silence with talking about whatever came to mind, but with him she didn't feel like that and she liked it. This was so him, total opposite to her. Yeah he was her opposite.

They arrived at her appointment complex and he even helped her up the stairs and in her apartment. She felt uncomfortable, her place was not much it was small and very simple. She couldn't afford much and all she had was given to her or what she could buy. The only nice things she had were her mothers.

For the first time she felt uncomfortable, he was looking around. She wasn't sure what he thought, his face didn't show anything.

"I know is not much but is all I need" Mai said nervously

He only nodded in response. "Do you have enough food?"

"Oh ummm yes, I have food. I usually shop once a week, so I have enough"

"Do you need me to cook for you?"

"What!…..oh no no ,no is fine…. I can do it" Mai responded

"Mai"

She looked at him, surprised he was calling her by her name.

"You are not alone anymore, I can help" he said holding her hand

She felt her eyes water, she had been alone for so long. Of course she had her friends but it never felt like his. She had always felt alone…This new feeling was too much for her, it was overwhelming. No one had told her that she wasn't alone and were willing to be there for her, not like this. It was always the pity people felt about her situation, she had kept secret her situation for a while because of it. She also hated remembering that she was alone. She wasn't sure why she was reacting like this , may be it was because she was tired of been alone and wanted what she had lost before "a family"

She looked at him, so serious and his visible eye showed the emotions he didn't show. She hugged him and felt him stiff at her hug but then he patted her back awkwardly. She was sure she was making feel uncomfortable. "Thank you!" she said giving him a smile

She separated from him "I'll be fine, I just need to rest" she said

 ******Lin POV*****

He extended his hand to wipe the few tears that had rolled down her cheeks. He didn't want to leave her alone but he had not excuse to stay. He also didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Call if you need anything" he said giving her his card and with that her left.

On the way to the office his phone ringed.

"lin,koujo"

"Son" His father said

"Father how you been"

"Well, and you? How is Japan?" his father asked

Lin knew his father's distaste for the country, it was the same for him but now he found the country tolerable. His father also knew he had the honor of working with a great mind and personality as Oliver Davis so if he needed to be in Japan he will be in Japan. His father had made an exception for his hatred towards the Davis twins been who they were and the family they belonged, he felt proud to have him working for the Davis's.

"Much better now" he answered

"I can see that… you don't sound so cryptic like the last times we had spoken. I'm assuming something changed"

"Yes"

"Been?" his father asked

"Oliver hired a new assistant"

"oh! I wasn't aware that you couldn't handle the work" his father sounded disappointed

"is for the office, my work will continue the same"

"I see, and this is helping you why exactly?"

His father knew him well, he knew something was different and he was sure he won't be able to hide it for long especially if he thought his job was at risk.

"You got my email, which should tell you something"

"This person is the one?"

"Yes, according to my shiki she is"

"A female? Hmmm…..interesting. Well females tend to be stronger in so many ways" his father concluded "I will come to visit"

Lin was thankful that he had already parked the car, if he hadn't he would have probably crashed. His father was willing to come to Japan. "Why?"

"Do not write or talk about this with anyone. We need to talk about this in person, is not something we can just rush into and I'll bring the information with me. I'm also curious to meet her. Has Oliver tested her already?"

"Father" his voice was stern, he felt his protective side of him come out and without thinking he added "I will not allow that"

"Is that so….Why is that son?" his father's voice sounded amused

He kept quiet, he had never responded like that to his father it was disrespectful and had never happened.

"The girl means more to you than just a co-worker" his father stated "she's Japanese?"

"Yes" Lin responded

"I see. I'll be letting you know about my visit. Take care son"

"Good bye father"

"well that couldn't go any worse" he said to himself as he got out of the car and walked to the office.

He unlocked the office door and informed Oliver he was back.

"Took you long, anything I should know" Oliver asked

Lin rolled this eye at the boy, sometimes he acted like his brother. "My father is coming to visit"

That brought shock to Oliver. "Keep me inform of the date"

"Of course. Oliver I have to inform you the reason he is coming is because of Mai"

"You told him?"

"Not exactly. My shiki kept saying she was a dream walker. I had heard that term before but I have nothing on the topic here so I asked him some questions"

"Dream walker" Oliver repeated, Lin could see he was thinking about trying to remember something " I'm not sure if I heard of that term before, what is it?" Oliver asked

"I'm not sure but he is interested, he is willing to come here to meet her. That should tell you something. He also mentioned this was something it had to be done in person and to not talk or email about it."

"I see" Understanding the warning "Depending on the information that your father provides, her personal files would be or not updated. I had decided to test her before I knew this because of her intuition, but I think it will be wise to wait and see what your father says" Oliver said seriously, the boy looked at his assistant "it will be kept confidential if there is any risk for her" he assured him "you decide if you want father to know, I'll respect your decision about this"

Lin knowing the professor was sure that he will want to experiment on her, the testing would be hard and sometimes dangerous but he will never allow any harm to come to Mai if he could avoid it. Oliver knew that sometimes things had to be kept between them. Like the shiki, they knew about it but was not in his file.

"I'll be in my office" He said leaving his charge.

 ******Back at Mai's apartment******

It was not normal she kept telling herself. How can she feel like this, this fast….. it just didn't make sense! She felt like pulling her hair in despair.

"uugrrrrr! This is insane!" she shouted

She walked to her mother's shrine and lighted the incense.

"Mother, please guide me. I don't know what to do. I just don't want to be alone anymore but I also don't want to have my hopes up and be nothing. I don't want to hurt anymore…. It feels right but I'm scare…..I know I know you always said that I had to be strong but I'm so confused. Is it really what I think it is? Why would someone like him be interested in me? I have nothing to offer and he looks like someone that has everything, he would never want someone like me….ok , ok I know I should never give up but sometimes I'm just so tired of trying…yeah! Don't worry mom I'll keep doing my best"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **UPDATED 3.4.16**


	8. Chapter 8

**STRESSED OUT**

I don't own Ghost Hunt

Thanks to all for following and leaving a review, makes me so happy. Well here is the new chapter ...Enjoy!

.

 ********** **Chapter 8** **********

"I'm so sorry Sato-sama"

"Girlie I already told you that your principal informed me about it. There is nothing to apologize for" Her boss told her.

"But I'm not giving you time …"

"Mai I knew this day will come; you are a smart girl and have a future ahead. This is a great opportunity for you. I understand the situation and this will be better for your future. Don't worry about me I have enough staff. I just want you to be well and to keep in touch. Know that if you need you are welcome to come back."

Mai felt like crying, her boss was a great person "thank you Sato-sama, I'll be in touch"

With that she hanged up the phone.

The days passed, that turn into weeks. Working at the office after school became a routine already for her. It was becoming easier for her to be there and do her job. She adjusted to the clutches and was able to do almost everything by herself at the office. The filing was easy, it was a good thing she was good in English at school because that helped a lot with the other paperwork.

She got used to the 2 men at work, their silence was comfortable but unnerving when she really wanted to talk; nods or one work answers where the most she could get out of them. The only time she could get full sentences was when they were explaining something about the equipment or paranormal to her. They started to give her books to read for her to learn the basics.

She was thankful of the phone calls they got; even when sometimes they were calling the wrong number she was thankful to be able to speak with someone. Hey! she was even glad to take the phone surveys about the new bus line that was added or whatever survey they wanted to call about. Don't judge her because she even thought she was insane sometimes, but she was even glad that they got marketing calls. She thought it was sad but she badly needed some human interaction sometimes.

The other plus side was the other staff, when they came in she was happy to receive them. And they were coming more often now that they knew she was there, it was like they knew she needed them. They joked about her working with robots or mimes, praising her for her endless patience. She liked them especially the monk, he was fun and loud. She was shocked to see the doctor at the office, she turned out to be a priestess, she was louder than the monk, but she also liked her she was like a overprotective older sister. The priest was quieter but very nice, he had everything it took to be a priest she though. It was interesting learning what they did and the reason why they chose that profession.

They had so much fun sometimes that her boss kept saying that his office was not a café or launch or whatever came to mind. He even threating to fire them but he never did, once he got his tea he went back to his office slamming the door behind him. She was sure the hinges of the door were not going to last long if that continued.

Lin got out once in a while to check on her and to take her home. Sometimes when he picked her up from school he would take her to eat lunch, or when taking her home he take her out for dinner or even cook for her. She felt strange about him been in her home, it felt nice that he cared and to be treated like that. He was nice, friendlier once they were out of the office. He was very professional while at work, she knew he tried to make her comfortable at work but there was only so much he could do. Often he sent her out to buy tea or other office supplies. Saying things like "take your time", in a way he did it so she wound get bored and she had something to do. She liked him…yeah she liked him a lot.

Her boss on the other hand was an entirely different thing. She had started calling him "Naru" as in Naru the Narcissist.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _School ended early that day and her friend wanted to know where she worked. After trying to tell them that her boss wouldn't like it, she gave up and they ended accompanying her to the office. Of course with her luck her boss was in the lobby reading. Her friends were amazed of how handsome he was, they had whisper it to her and had also told her that she was so lucky to work for someone like him before leaving. If they only knew what it was like, they wouldn't call her lucky._

 _"Mai tea"_

 _"Right away boss!" she said saluting him earning an eye roll_

 _Lin decided to come out at that time "Lin-san would you like tea?"_

 _Lin looked at her "you got out early"_

 _"oh yeah we had early dismissal, I forgot to tell you" Mai said " tea?"_

 _"no thank you, Oliver I will go pick up the packages"_

 _He nodded and Lin left_

 _She made tea and gave a cup to her boss, she sat down at her desk with her cup of tea also and for the first time she looked at her boss, or should she say she examine him._

 _"He is as smart as he is handsome" she said to herself_

 _"so, you think I'm handsome, huh?"_

 _Her eyes widen, she didn't think she spoke that loud for him to hear "hmmm oh , well that is what my friends said"_

 _Yeah he was handsome but his attitude took that away from him, she liked Lin-san better, yeah Lin-san was 100 % better in her opinion._

 _"Well, they have good taste"_

 _she almost fell from her chair because of the shock 'I can't believe this guy! Sure he may be good looking and extremely successful for his age but I have never seen a bigger narcissist in my life' from now on your name is **Naru** as in Naru the Narcissist!'_

End of flash back.

The expressing of her boss the first time she called him that was hilarious, and after explaining why she gave his the nickname, he just let it go saying "Idiot" to her and now she called him Naru all the time.

She thought of him as a brother, a very annoying, workaholic, tea addicted brother.

The thing she didn't like at all was the obsessed Japanese doll. She ended up been a medium, a famous one that even had a TV show, she had never heard about but it was popular for what she found out. It was sad if she thought about it; she was rich, famous and beautiful but had an awful personality. When she came to the office she wanted to throw her out the door or nearest window. She would sit in the lobby with her snobby personality, totally ignoring her greeting or anything she said. Always wanting to make Naru his tea and even tried snatching the tea pot from her hands.

Lin or Naru always came to her rescue, she was grateful. Unfortunately some of her comments got to her sometimes even when she tried not to be offended. She knew she wasn't much but been called the help, servant and other derogatory names affected her. She tried to keep positive thinking that in some way she was been reminded of what she was, her place in society, even when she felt her heart broke and her dreams shattered at the thought that she never would be good enough for the person that she loved.

She would smile not showing how hurt she felt and she would keep dreaming, she knew that it would never happen, but it was all she had… dreams.

The day to take her cast off came and she was more than happy, she had been counting the days. She was picked up from school as her boss ordered by Lin, earning some giggles from her friends and some glares from the other girls at school. He took her to the hospital to get that nasty thing off and after that happen she came out almost running and jumping of joy. She didn't actually run or jumped but that is how she felt, she knew she still needed to be careful.

They went for lunch after that, Lin-san took her to a new place and she really liked it. She had been trying new food because he tended to take her to places that were not Japanese cuisine. She liked the adventure of trying new things, something she never thought she would have the chance of doing. She always looked forward to the time when they were alone, they talked about so many things and she loved it. She made sure not get her hopes up, she was sure nothing will ever happen between them 'They were friend and that would be all they could be' she thought.

When they got to the office, she made tea for Naru before he became grumpy for them been late.

The phone call that she answered after giving her boss the tea gave her gooses bumps; she didn't even asked and booked the appointment.

When she went to give Naru the information he looked at her suspiciously but sad nothing.

That night she had the weirdest dream, she never had dreams like that but she associated it with the call.

The next day was Saturday, she had no class and when she got to the office they were headed to the appointment.

On the way to the house she recalled her dream she had never had a dream like that. Strangely enough she had seen Naru in her dream, but she wasn't sure because he looked like Naru but she had this strong feeling that it was not him. He was different, his eyes, his face, the way he moved, he was more relaxed, not as rigid, the Naru of her dreams was different…almost like a twin a friendly twin she concluded. She scoffed at her conclusions.

They got to the house "wow, is so beautiful"

"Stop wasting time, let's go" Naru said

She pouted and stomped after him; as soon as they entered she got chills. The atmosphere was very different from the outside, she felt suffocated for some reason. The house looked nice but it felt cold.

'This was going to be interesting' she thought shivering

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Hope you liked it, the fun is going to start soon... Let me know what you think by leaving a comment/review.**

 **UPDATED 3.14.16**


	9. Chapter 9

**STRESSED OUT**

 **I don't own Ghost Hunt**

Ok so many know this case but it will change it just a little to go with my story so in advance I apologize for maybe ruining it

Enjoy! Oh ! and thanks for the support!

 ********** **Chapter 9** **********

They sat in the living room area.

He hadn't missed Mai's reactions to the house; actually he hadn't missed the fact that she didn't even consulted him about making an appointment or taking the case. She took the initiative and scheduled the consult at the client's home, almost accepting the case. It had intrigued him and after reading her notes he thought it sounding interesting.

He had passed the information to Lin and told him to get the equipment ready; he only got a strange look.

The feel of the house was odd to say the least. For the information they got the house was old, remodeled a few times. The habitants were 2 women, 1 men and 1 child. The male traveled a lot due to work, and he was not present at this time.

They had reported furniture moving, knocking on the walls and doors opening and closing by them self's. The sister of the owner, was scared thinking it was a ghost, the sister in-law was skeptical.

In some way the thought it was a family thing at first, the sister not liking the new wife. But after been there he changed his mind.

 ******After the interview******

"Mai" Naru called

"Yes boss"

"Stop goofing around, take this" he said pilling some things on her arms

"Huff!"

"Follow me" he said carrying a few things himself

After the 3 of them carried shelfs, monitors, cameras, cables to the room they assembled "the base" they will monitor all from there.

"how is everything looking" Naru asked

"All audio and video feeds are transmitting clearly" Lin said

 ******MAI POV******

"I wonder if we are dealing with a poltergeist?" I wondered

Lin snapped his head looking at me curios

"in one of the books that I was reading it describes the moving of furniture and noises. And Noriko described all of those"

"ahh! You are sounding less and less of an amateur each day, aren't you kiddo?" a voice said

"monk!" she said happy that he was there

"Hey!" he saluted

"I see you are overdoing it again with all the fancy equipment" Ayako said, she walked to the monitors and moved Lin "let me see!"

He looked annoyed having his space invaded but said nothing.

After looking at the monitors a while "clearly the work of an earth spirit" Ayako said

Mai's eyes glazed and then focused again on the monk and the priestess "there are a lot of spirits in this house. I don't know it sounds like is human but that doesn't explain all of the spirits, so maybe is both, there is some evidence that it could be. The women of the house doesn't get along with the sister in law "I said

"Well listen to you.. " Ayako said

"Noriko doesn't meet the age requirement, but I'll consider what you said" Naru said he then sat and open his notebook.

Mai decided to keep her opinions to herself while the monk and the priestess talked about the case. She decided to get out of the base, she was annoyed that she didn't know much of this work and felt that she couldn't help. Reading books helped her understand some things but she felt uncertain about others. The fact that Naru didn't give her any specific instructions or guidance made her feel out of place.

While she was walking she found the sister in law and she invited her to see Ayame , the child in the house. She was soo cute in her opinion. She learned that this was the second wife of her brother and that the relationship between the child and the step mother was not good. Ayame had isolated herself trying not to have any interaction with her new mother. It sounded normal to Mai, it was hard to accept someone as a new mother and share the attention of her father with someone else.

Ayame's behavior was normal at the beginning of the visit but then she changed, she withdraw from her aunt and from her. She just played with her doll that was introduced as Meme.

Mai had never liked dolls since she was little, they looked weird and this one it gave her the chills. Like it was alive and observing her.

Later that day Naru decided to make an experiment so everyone joined in the living room area. He wanted to see if the poltergeist was because of a human so he conducted the experiment with the red light, planting a suggestion into the mind about a base moving. If the person receiving the suggestion is the culprit that they will do what Naru had told them. As soon as the red light was on and the light of the room was on, all eyes were on the base.

Everyone returned to their normal activities while the SPR staff went to the base to monitor the activity.

"Any movement?" Naru asked

"Not yet?" Lin answered.

For some reason it made me concerned, I could feel something was happening but nothing showed in the cameras. The door of the base suddenly slammed open

"Come quickly" she said

Running up the stairs we got to Ayame's room to see all the furniture moved.

"I though you guys were here to fix this?" the lady snapped

A scream interrupted and the all rush down, the living room was also moved.

"This is a earth spirit, I'll have it out by tomorrow" Ayako said leaving

Mai doubted that was the case, Naru and monk were talking

"Don't you think this is strange for a haunting, usually during the first 24 hours we don't have any activity" Naru said to the monk.

"Really why is that" she asked

"Spirits then to shy away from the visitors initially. This is hatred, the house is aware of our presence and is getting angry with us and is trying to scare us off"

Naru only nodded

"We are dealing with a poltergeist that means business" the monk added

"We may have a hard time with this one" Naru said

That night I had the strangest dream, I was in a house playing with a little girl and then I could see myself looking for her all over and crying all the time and then I felt myself falling into a well. I woke up scared and very sad; I didn't knowing what to think.

After I changed and went down stairs to the kitchen to make some tea. After I was done I went to the base I didn't want to sleep again. Lin was in night watch; he saw me come in and gave me that same welcome smile he tended to give me when we were alone.

"Can't sleep?" he asked

"I had a weird dream" I answered placing a tray in the desk. I offered a cup to him and grabbed my own, for some reason I had made 3 cups of tea.

"Care to talk about it, it might help "he suggested

"hmm well let's see, It took place in the past, the house looked new but the furniture were very old style, I was dress in traditional clothing and the hair looked the same. I thought it was weird because I never seen this woman before and she didn't look like me but I was her, at the beginning I was very happy and I had a daughter and then the daughter disappeared and I became very sad so sad it hurt. I think she lost her daughter, and then I would sit and cry and then I saw water. It was very overwhelming. Then the dream switched and I saw other kids, each child in a home, first happy and then the child became sad and reclusive. Like someone was making them sick, I don't know how to explain it but was sad, a lot of pain. The last scene was the families in a cemetery" she paused " I was thinking that Ayame was behaving like this when I spent time with her earlier today, I don't know what to make of it"

"Sounds interesting" a voice interrupted.

I turned to see Naru walking toward us. He grabbed the other cup of tea and sat down. Oh so that is the reason I made 3 cups.

"Do you think this actually happen?" he asked

"I don't know it felt real. I had the same feeling in the dream, than when I got in the house the first time. The same sadness and pain, it was overwhelming"

"I see" Naru said

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **UPDATED 3.21.16**


	10. Chapter 10

**STRESSED OUT**

I don't own Ghost Hunt

So liked I said before many know this case but it will change just a little to go with my story so in advance I apologize for maybe ruining it, hope you like it.

 **Warning:** Not a lemon but lemony content. I thought it was to much but I got carried away, sorry.

 ********Chapter 10********

Naru's experiment of course failed, and then monk tried an exorcism that ended disastrously. Something wasn't right and her boss was becoming annoyed.

It didn't help that the Medium was here and had latched herself to Naru saying that there were so many spirits in pain and it was hurting her. She saw the smirk Masako gave her as Naru walked her over to the couch to sit her down. May be Masako thought she was interested in Naru, Mai wanted to roll her eyes _'as if I will like a tea addicted , workaholic jerk'_ she thought.

She left the base to look for something to do, it was getting annoying and boring to be in a room crowded with people that talked about the many things that they could do without her been able to keep up with the conversation.

As she walked she heard Ayame talking with someone, the weird thing was there was someone answering back. She didn't like to spy on people but curiosity got the best of her and she open the door a little.

The sight of Ayame playing with her doll greeted her. She again felt chills invaded her body and for some reason she started having difficulty breathing. She kept staring at the doll while her heart kept beating so fast that her chest started hurting. To her misfortune even when she wanted to leave her feet wouldn't move, it was like she was paralyzed, and then it happen the doll turned and locked eyes with her.

Mai felt she was going to die right there, she couldn't move at all. She silently prayed for a miracle and then door closed slammed closed. She lost all of her strength and collapsed on her knees in front of the closed door.

"Mai?"

She knew that voice, still scared she turned her head and then she saw him approaching and she was so glad to see him that tears started running down her cheeks.

"what happen?" Lin asked kneeling next to her

She knew it was not appropriate and she had criticized Masako for doing it but she threw herself at him and cried, she was so scared, she had never felt like this before.

She felt how he picked her up and started walking; she buried her face in his neck and slowly started to calm down. She was safe now she knew.

 ******LIN POV******

He had seen her leave and saw the frustration in her eyes and her body language; some of her feelings were so easy to read. Others were not; he still wasn't sure what to do to get closer to her. The lunch and dinners where one thing, but they still were just friends /coworkers and that had been frustrating him lately.

The fact that they were not a couple yet drove him insane, Gene made fun of him for been slow and the boy even suggested some bold things he needed to do but he didn't want to scare her she was young. He didn't know how she felt, sometimes she showed she was interested and others she was guarded. This love thing was so frustrating.

To make things worse the Monk has been so familiar with her that drove him insane, sometimes he just wanted to take the monks arm and rip it from her when he would hug her or touch her. He knew he was insane because the monk wasn't interested, he treated her as a little sister but his mind got clouded with jealousy and his thoughts were irrational to say the least.

His other concern was Oliver; the boy had started to become more interested in her. Like he said before his thoughts were irrational because he knew the boy wasn't interested in her in that way and it was more because of her abilities. But the teasing drove him mad, he knew better but he couldn't avoid it not until he was sure Mai was his. Once the girl agreed to be his, there was no way he will let her go and he prayed that his jealousy and irrational thoughts will vanish.

His shiki called for his attention _"Master! The girl, second floor!_ '

He stood and left the room; the only one that noticed was Oliver and gave him a nod. After closing the door he rushed up the stairs and found her on the floor.

"Mai" he called, when she looked at him he could see something wasn't right and she then started crying

"What happen?" he asked but no again got no answer until she launched herself at his arms

He didn't want anyone to see her like this so he picked her up and brought her to her room.

He tried to put her down in the bed but the stubborn girl didn't let go. So he sat in the bed with her in his arms, he caressed her back and kissed her head.

She looked up to see him, tears still in her eyes but gave him a small smile. He decided then , he kissed her forehead, and then he kissed her closed eyes and then her soft mouth once, a then again and by the third time she responded pushing her lips against his and grabbing his coat with her tiny hands and pulling him towards her.

He could tell she had no experience, he on the other had had a few girlfriends but never this young so that made it difficult for him to know how to proceed

Lin didn't notice that while he was thinking Mai had changed positions and was now straddling him and her arms were now on his shoulders. When he noticed he pulled her closer to him and deepen the kiss, his tongue exploring her mouth and tasting her for the first time. He must say she tasted divine.

He ended the kiss when they were out of breath, but he didn't stop there, he started kissing her jaw and went to nibble on her ear earning a soft moan in response. He trailed kisses down her neck, he stopped and started sucking on the base of her neck. The noises she was making were driving him insane, he wanted to hear more, he liked that she was vocal that way he new she liked what he was doing. He stopped in shock when she moved her hips putting some pressure on his member, he let out a groan.

"Your mine, only mine" he said and bit her earlobe

"Yes" she responded almost out if breath

Like she knew what she was doing she moved her hips again and he reacted laying her in the bed underneath him. His hands pulled her t-shirt away; he pulled back to look at her and licked his lips. His finger started caressing her neck and going down to one of her breast, he moved the fabric of her cotton bra to the side. Her breathing quickens and he went down to suck on her pink bud... Her hands now on his head pushing him toward her, she wanted more and he was willing to give her everything she wanted. His shiki alerted him of people getting close to her room.

Waking up from the daze he was in, he admired his work and was proud of how she looked, her breathing was rapid, her lip swollen and when she opened her eyes he could see the lust in them .

He gave her another kiss, unsure of what to say "Was this ok?"he whispered

She nodded shyly "it felt nice.. I like it. Did you like it? "she said blushing

He chucked "Little one you have no idea" he said giving her another kiss. His loss of control was something he was not used to but she drove him mad, he wanted more, his body wanted more but he knew it was not the time or place. He helped her pulled her clothes back on and straighten his clothes also.

Regaining his control he stood and offered his hand to her. When she took it he could feel her shaking, he pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"You have nothing to worry about, I'm here I won't let anything happen to you" he reassured her

"Lin-San hmmm, I...what we did...ummm "

"Is normal between couples" he answered not wanting her to feel embarrassed about it

"Are we ... I mean.. You know" she stuttered

"We are if you want us to be" Lin answered

She looked and him blushing and nodded

He nodded and gave her a small smile "We need to go back"

They walked to the base and before they got in, he squeezed her hand letting go of it.

When they entered the base, Oliver looked at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What happen Mai?"

"What?! I ... We" she blushed her mind thinking about what had just happen with Lin

"I found her in shock in front of Ayame's room" Lin said amused

She gasped and her eyes widen remembering what had happened "Naru the doll , the... doll was talking and it... It moved, she looked right at me... I couldn't move she knows I saw her" her body was shaking but suddenly she felt something warm wrapping in her neck she didn't know what it was but she felt safe again.

Naru stood going to the monitors "dolls can be used as vessels" he said looking thru the footage, he focused on the doll.

"We'll go talk to the child"

"We?" Mai asked

"I'm not good with children " Naru said "let's go"

Mai looked at Lin scared, he signaled for her to go.

 ******Mai POV ******

She followed Naru up the stairs, he was so confident and I was scared of that doll.

She had confirmed it Naru was horrible with children; even if it was a possessed doll you should never just tear the toy from a child. He just didn't get it, that it was wrong.

We left after a not so fruitful conversation with the girl.

The plan now was that Ayame sleeps with her aunt while we monitored her room which contained the doll.

Just looking at the monitor's gave me chills the doll was sitting there on top of the bed all of our eyes were on it and then it moved... Slowly it moved and stopped the face then turned to the camera and then the whole body moved again. I had my hand on my chest those eyes staring at us made me nervous I didn't know what else to expect. Suddenly it moved again but this time it was on the edge of the bed and the head rolled down the bed and appeared in front of the camera, I couldn't hold the scream that came out.

Naru and monk rushed upstairs and found the doll on the bed like everything that they just saw never happen.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **UPDATE 3.30.16**

 **Well like I said I'm still unsure about this chapter the interaction part I think it was too much but I don't know . Well really don't expect something like that soon or may be yes, who knows. Will see, depending on the critics that I get, I really don't want to ruin this story by rushing things, I like it a lot .**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

Still on the case … Have you noticed I skipped some stuff and changed it a little, well I hope you guys are like it, this is the last part of the case… Well hope you like this next chapter.

***THANKS TO ALL THAT HAVE LEFT ME REVIEWS, THEY MAKE MY DAY HONESTLY. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!***

ALSO THANKS TO THOSE THAT ARE FOLLOWING OR HAVE FAVORITE THIS STORY, MAKES ME HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKING IT BUT DON'T BE SHY AND LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ALSO.

.

 **STRESSED OUT**

 ********Chapter 11********

We left the room after that seen that the doll was there and we had fixed the camera. As we walked I had the urge to turn around and saw that the door of the room that I just had closed was open. I was sure I had just closed it!

Walking down the stairs again I couldn't help feeling that I was been watched, I turned around again and there they were children, to be more exact images of children I blinked to try to focus and then they were gone. Shaking my head I ran to catch up with Naru and Monk.

Once in the base the discussion started

"The family is in danger" Naru said "Mai, I want you to be with Ayame all the time"

I nodded… "Naru, do you think whatever is possessing the doll can bring other spirits to the house?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you see… I think I saw some children upstairs" she said uncertain

"Is a possibility"

"I think maybe they are the children from my dream" she added

"how sure are you of that?" Naru asked again

"ummm…well I think they are"

"we'll take that in consideration, go to sleep Mai, is late"

The next day while Monk took care of the doll, I accompanied Ayame and her aunt in the back yard. I didn't know where Masako and Ayako have gone but they hadn't come back. Well it was a nice day and I didn't want Masako to come ruin it with her nasty attitude. I was really hopping Monk got rid of that doll, just to think about it gave me chills, I knew it wasn't the doll but the spirit that was controlling the doll but I still hoped that I didn't have to see that doll again.

Ayame wanted to pick flowers, so we started and then I noticed that something wasn't right, Ayame's eyes widen in fear and then I saw it, her hands were stuck in the dirt, we couldn't get her hands out of the dirt and she started crying, as soon as I was able to get her hands out she ran towards the pound. I ran after her and saw how she fell down in the pound.

I honestly wasn't the greatest swimmer but I had to get her out. When I saw her in the water I pulled her out but something was trying to push us down again and then I saw the doll …the doll was dragging us down. I started swimming towards the surface with all my strength and then a few white lights came out of nowhere and made the doll disappear.

I was able to take Ayame out and saw Naru and Lin come running towards us. They help us get out; even with their serous face I could see the concern in their eyes. Ayame was taken by her aunt to the house and Lin helped me inside the house. Once we were back in the room, he brought a few towels for me to get dry. Once I was dry and changed he examined my ankle, it was so embarrassing but it felt nice been taken care of for once.

"It left marks, but is nothing serious. Does it hurt when you walk?"

I stood and took a few steps "No"

By the time I had answered he had me in a embraced, her back against his chest and his chin resting on her head.

"Are you OK?" I asked

"Yes" he answered

I could hear something in his voice, I wasn't sure what it was may be fear or concern. I turned around in his arms and looked up, I was still amazed on how tall he was "I'm ok, really, nothing happen"

I wanted to laugh when he rolled his eyes and shock his head. "Let's go down"

Once we were back we learned that Monk had tried to get rid of the doll and even when he had burned it did nothing to the doll.

I was happy to see John walk in to the base, unfortunately Masako was here also and that made Naru, Lin and I unhappy. Masako started again about trouble souls, the children were suffering and blah blah blah …something that we already knew and then again started hugging Naru. It was not that I was insensitive, I did care, really cared about the souls of the children but her attitude and behavior drove me nuts! Plus Masako was saying the same thing buy never helped do anything to save those souls. I'm sure if I knew how to help I would.

To add to everything the Medium kept glaring and sending me condescending looks, I had to roll my eyes a few times because I really didn't like Naru that way, but it did annoy me that she treated Naru that way. He was her boss and I wanted to think he was her friend also and she didn't like that Masako made him uncomfortable and made him go on dates he didn't want to go. I was not jealous, everyone though I was but I wasn't, I liked Lin but no one knew that. Lin was very professional at work and even if he showed concerned in public it didn't show their real relationship, because now I could say they were on a relationship (smile and blush). He made everything seem like it was concerned for a co-worker but once it was only them or where out of work, he did show a different side of him.

Ok so back to all the mess, I mean case. Naru had asked John to perform an exorcism on the doll, it was the creepiest thing ever, he had placed a cross in the forehead of the doll, and the doll on the table and then he read a part of the bible suddenly then the doll opened her eyes. He started throwing holly water and once he finished reading the cross left the mark in the forehead falling down. The doll was cleansed and John suggested burning the doll again so it wouldn't get used again. This time the doll burned easily.

Naru decided that the family needed to leave the house; they were going to be accompanied by John and Ayako for protection along with some charms to prevent the spirit to follow them. He had explained that all the research he had done and told us that this had happen to the other families that had lived in this house. All of the young kids have died of an unknown illness. The aunt and mother agreed to take Ayame away to prevent anything from happening to her.

We saw the car leave

"is it working Miss Hara?" Naru asked

Masako looked around, "The spirits are yet to notice, it seems the charms are working." She answered

I felt relived at that, so we went back to base, Naru suggested a cleansing of the house. Monk agreed and went to get ready.

"I don't think is going to work" I said quietly to myself.

Naru and Lin looked at me and both raised their eyebrow wondering why I said that.

"I don't think is going to work" I repeated

"You said that already" Naru said annoyed

"Well is not!" I argued back

"Care to explain why?" He asked again

"Well I think something is making the children stay here. Is like in the dream I had the mother was so desperate to have her Tomiko back, maybe she is confused and thinks the children that live here are her kids that is why she making them sick so they can be with her" she paused thinking and the she saw it the mother and the child it was like a memory " I believe is Tomiko's mother"

 ******Lin's POV******

Mai didn't notice but while she was explaining what she thought her eyes glazed like she wasn't her, she was far away. This was the second time that it happens and Naru had noticed also.

In the time that they had shared he had confirmed she had ESP and now he was seen it clearly, the dreams, the memories, seen the spirits of the children, prediction some things. The fact that the doll seemed to target her was interested, it sounded like the spirit didn't want to be discovered and had targeted Mai because she knew who she was.

Naru nodded at him, he paused _did he just referred to Oliver as Naru?_ He wanted to roll his eyes at that it was contagious, now everyone called Oliver Naru and it seemed that he was also.

"Will continue with the Cleansing" Naru said

"Is not going to work" Mai repeated

"I understand Mai" Naru said

Lin wanted to hit this boss in the head, but he didn't he was so stubborn that when he had decided on something it had to be done. He had to admit that Naru was rarely wrong so the cleansing will continue. The Monk stated chanting and we watched the monitors from the base.

"Naru the temperature is dropping" he said

Naru snapped his head from the monitors to glare at him; he saw the annoyance in his face. No matter how much control he had he could read him clearly. The look said _"not you too! Idiot!"_

"Temperature dropping in the living room -2 dregees" he said and that had Naru turning to the monitor again

"Monk we have you in the wrong room, the activity is in the living room" Naru said to the monk over the microphone

"What?!" Monk said before running towards the living room, once there he continues with his chant. The sounds over the equipment kept growing; I looked to the side and saw Mai with her hands over her ears. He was sure she was hearing something different than what they were.

"Pain, there is a lot of pain. This is not working "she whispered trying to calm down

They all looked at the monitor now; a dark image appeared behind Monk.

"monk! There is something behind you" Naru alerted

"what?!" he said turning " there is nothing there" he said

"he can't see it"

Mai rushed out from the base to the living room, she stood there like she was been hypnotized and then s the furniture was moving while Monk continued chanting.

 _"Master the girl is in danger"_ his shiki alerted

Lin stood up rushing to the living room, the next thing he saw was Mai been dragged to a whole in the floor.

"Lin-saaaan!" she shouted trying desperately to grab on to something.

He rushed to try to grab her hand, while he ordered his shiki to attack . The spirit released her and he was able to hold on to her. He looked down while pulling her up, he was thankful she didn't fall.

"What were you thinking coming here?" he said upset

"Monk didn't see her" Mai responded

He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her directly at her yes "I don't care about that! What were you going to do? Huh? Save him? Tell me! What were you thinking!" he asked his temper rising

Mai looked down "I don't know" she whispered

Lin knew he was been hard on her but he was scared, this girl was making him fell things he never felt before. He closed his eyes, trying to recover "is ok, just promise you won't do it again"

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again" she said

Not caring she placed his arms around her, trying to comfort her and him. He really needed to work on his temper but he was just scared that something would happen to her again.

"I was so scared" she murmured, she buried her face in his chest

"I'm here, I won't let anything happen to you" he whispered

"Are you two alright?" the monk asked

"She's just scared" Lin said

"Oh Mai-chan! Everything is alright! Don't worry" the monk said ruffling her hair

Mai looked up from Lin's chest "not the hair Monk!" she said trying to get his hand off of her head

Lin had let her go and he observed that she now totally forgot about what had happen with the monk's distraction.

"If you are done playing …we have work to do" Naru's annoyed voice came from the microphone

Lin saw Mai and the monk roll their eyes but started walking towards the base and he followed.

Monk entered the base and threw himself in the couch "well that didn't go well"

"Really? I didn't notice" Naru said

Mai took a seat next to the monk "is there a way to give the mother back her daughter? I think that is all she wants"

"You think?" Naru asked

Mai leaned her head back and looked at the sealing "yeah, is all she wants. She is confusing the children in this house with hers. If we give her Tomiko back she will leave"

Lin looked at Naru and he nodded.

"Very well, will do that" Naru said

 ******MAI's POV******

Well after having Naru come up with a plan to return the child to the mother, which of course he didn't share with anyone the case was solve. In summary he had a hirogata made with Tomiko's information, the spirit of the mother moved on and after that the children were also free to move on. The family was able to move back to the home. The case was solved!

Now we were back to in the office, Lin and Naru were writing the case reports while I put some of the not heavy equipment away. Lin and Naru had already put the heavy stuff away.

The next day I went to school and was given a ton of homework and also got the notes from the classes I had missed. I had a lot to catching up to do, missing school was not fun. Good thing was that things at the office were slow and I was able to study and do homework.

Days passed …

The relationship with Lin was growing, I felt more comfortable and I really liked spending time with him (blush). I had dared to asked my friends about their relationships and for some reason they thought I was talking about my boss as if _I liked that Narcissist, workaholic tea addicting jerk! huff!_ I just had to roll my eyes at them but didn't correct them because I didn't know what they would do if they would find out about Lin, he was much older than me and I didn't want them to think badly of him or me.

Now here I am at the office again trying to do homework again "why do they have to give us so much homework?" I said to herself.

"So you don't turn into an idiot" Naru responded

I sat there glaring daggers at him; sadly the only reaction I got was a roll of his eyes. _Yeah my glaring was nothing compared to Naru's or Lin's death glare_

"We are going out, you are in charge until we get back" Naru said

I nodded happily, thinking on what to do, I could turn on the stereo a little bit louder and listen to some music.

"Don't fall sleep Mai" he said sternly

"Hey! I have only done that once! And there was nothing to do" I defended myself

"We'll be back soon" he said putting on his coat and Lin following behind doing the same.

I waved good bye at both, got a nod from Lin and an eye roll from Naru.

After they left I went to turn the music on and went back to doing more homework. I was almost done when the door opened, seen that was not Lin or Naru so I stood

"Welcome to SPR, how can I help you" I said cheerfully

"Taniyama , Mai" the person said

"Yes"

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **UPDATED 4.5.16**

 **OK so I wrote this chapter in different days, I did notice the difference on the writing style and mood I was. Hope is not very noticeable I tried to fix as much as I could. but over all I think it flows and is an ok chapter, I'm excited for the next one that I had already started and it has me happy and excited just writing it I'm sure you guys will love it as I do already :)**

So what do you guys think? I know I finished the case in a rush because it was dragging and it was making me insane I just wanted to move on. Well let me know what you think… Thanks again for reading and reviewing.


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Ghost Hunt**

So thank you very much for the reviews, it motivates me to keep writing. Honestly it makes me very very happy knowing that there are people out there that likes what I write, specially when things a little complicated in my life at the moment. Writing is my escape and it keeps me focused.

FYI I have other Ghost Hunt stories published. I'm also in the process of writing another one that in my honest opinion will compete with this one. I have to say that I'm working on multiple stories at this time but I like the variety, is fun.

Oh well! thanks to all again. So here it is... enjoy!

 **STRESSED OUT**

 ********Chapter 12********

"Welcome to SPR, how can I help you" Mai said cheerfully

"Taniyama , Mai" the person said

"Yes"

"I'm agent Takemaru, Hirotoshi children welfare department "

Mai's eyes widen _NO! not now , why is this happening right now_ she thought

The agent felt sorry for the girl, for what he knew the girl had survived many years by herself, was independent, attended school and had good grades and had a good job. He hated doing this, he had always thought not all orphans needed to be taken in by the state; she would be losing much instead of gaining after he took her to the placement home. But this was his job, and there was no way he could avoid this even when he had tried to delay this for some time, he couldn't ignore any longer according to his supervisor.

Mai offered him a seat and then offered tea which he refused.

"Taniyama-san I'm sure you are aware of the reason why I'm here" he said

Mai only nodded, she knew because the principal of her school had told her what the hospital had done.

"According to our files, you did have a guardian. But now you don't and I have to take you to a home for under age children"

"Takemaru-san as you can see I have a good job, I'm able to survive on my own I don't need to be taken care off" Mai said hoping to avoid all of it

"I was able to find out all of that, which is why I had a difficult time coming here. Unfortunately you are a minor and there are rules. I know this is going to be hard for you but at least I can give you a day to get your things in order" the agent said

"That won't be necessary" a voice interrupted

Mai and the agent turned to see the person that joined in the conversation, Mai didn't even heard the door open and didn't know the man but he looked a lot like Lin-san. He was tall had the same body structure, the hair was shorter and had some gray hair.

The agent for some reason felt scared by the person, his presence was intimidating and the look he was giving him made him think he wanted to kill him, if he was Taniyama-san boss he would give the girl a lot of credit for been able to work with him. He cleared his throat to speak but he really didn't want to have this discussion with this man "unfortunately it is, those are the rules" Takamaru said

The man walked closer "let me introduce myself"

The agent that had stood up when the other man had entered the office stepped back, he really didn't want to know who he was ,just with those few words he was afraid to know but he nodded.

"Lin, Gang. Taniyama's father in law"

To say that both Mai and agent Takemaru were surprised was an understatement

Mai's eyes were wider than ever with shock and the agent looked back to her.

"You are married Taniyama?"

"Uh ... Um ... Wha..huh?" was all that came out of her , she in all honesty didn't know what to answer to that. Yeah she was dating his son but she was not married to him! _YET , she wasn't married to him yet_ a voice added in her head

"Taniyama is engaged to my son, I will not allow you to take her anywhere" Lin senior said his voice cold

No one noticed except for Lin senior the addition of the 2 people coming in to the office

"Lin-san unfortunately that can't prevent me from taking her, she is a minor, those are the rules" Takemaru said, he felt the temperature drop as soon as he finished that statement. He felt the urge to run from that office at the moment when he saw 2 more men. He assumed by the similarities that one of them was the son and now he admired the girl now more than ever, the look he was giving him showed how he wanted to murder him, the possessiveness was clearly displayed when he walked towards the girl and the girl launched into the arms of her future husband with tears in her eyes and he put his arms around her. Takemaru was sure he will die on the spot now.

"They will marry tomorrow" Lin senior said

"Very well" he said not wanting to argue "I'll give you 2 day to settle things and will be back to verify that all is in order" the agent said wanting to get out of that office the glares that he was receiving sent chills all over his body he though that he will die soon if he didn't leave that place.

"It will be done" Lin senior said signaling the exit to the agent

Takemaru rushed out and once outside he let out a sigh of relief, why was this happening to him? he wasn't a bad decided then that he really needed to find another job.

 ******In the office******

"Well son, it seems we need to get you married" Lin senior said in a teasing tone

Lin looked this father exasperated "there were other ways to handle this" he said still comforting Mai

Lin senior shrugged "why wait? This was going to happen anyway" he said making his way to his future daughter

Lin took a breath and mentally counted to 10 to help him calm down _this is going to be a long day_ he thought

"Didn't I teach you some manners? Introduced me to your future wife" Lin senior said reprimanding his son

Mai disentangled from the embrace to look at the man embarrassed

"Mai let me introduce you to my father Lin, Gang" he said

"Is a honor to meet you" she bowed and smiled, forgetting the situation they were in

"You can call me father" Lin senior said liking the girl more and more, had a soothing aura, she drew people in, and she was cute. She really complimented his son.

"Hmmm... Ok" Mai answer looking at Lin for confirmation, not knowing what to say about what was going to happen.

He nodded "why are you here father?" He asked seriously

Lin senior walked to the couch and sat down "I'm here for your wedding of course" he said

Lin raised his eyebrow

"Why son didn't I said I would come visit and bring the information that you needed with me... You should be thankful I was here on time to save my future daughter from been taken"

Lin wouldn't admit that he had forgotten that detail, his mind was focused on the fact that someone wanted to take Mai away from him. "Thank you father"

While this discussion was taken place Mai had started making tea and Naru had also taken a sit in the lobby with them.

Mai came back with the tray and gave each one a cup

"Well is a good thing that your mother decided to accompany me on this trip, I'm sure she would be devastated if she missed your wedding" Lin senior commented

Lin snapped his head up from his tea to look at his father

Mai did the same, she thought this was only an excuse to help her and buy more time to find a solution to her problem.

"Why do you two look so surprised? I was under the impression that you were courting her and things happen, so now you need to marry a little bit sooner that we have thought that is all"

"Father we are getting to know each other... "Lin said

"You are too slow son, I waited to come here since you said you had met someone and that is all you have done? getting to know each other. I expected that by now both had acknowledged your feelings and were a couple already. I'm my times things were faster, I'm sure if I had waited this long your mother would have married someone else. What do you think Mai?"

"I ...I thought it was an excuse to buy us time for me to find a solution to my problem. I mean why would you want me in your family? Why would anyone want me? I have nothing " Mai said sadly knowing her situation

Lin placed his hand on hers. "I don't care about that" he said reassuring her

"We don't, we just want our son happy. If you can do that we'll welcome you to the family happily" Lin senior said

Lin gave her a squeeze to the hand he was holding and looked at her "Mai I know this is not the ideal situation, but I would like you to consider this. I enjoy our time together, your company, and would like for us to be together... I would be honored if you accept to be my wife"

Mai felt her mouth dry; she couldn't believe what was happening. Of course they have been dating now but she never expected to get past that and now this. She felt her eyes watering, after so long thinking she would always be alone and that no one would ever want her, this was like a miracle! They wanted her to belong to their family! They wanted her, he wanted her like that, and she couldn't believe it.

"Mai, if you don't want I understand, we'll find another way" Lin said trying to hide his disappointment that may be she didn't want him the same way

"No ! That is not it! I'm sorry I'm sorry I just can't believe it... Yes! Yes!" Mai said hugging him and Lin smiled at her giving her a kiss in her forehead.

His father and Naru were silent, just observing the whole scene. Lin and Mai were in their own world not even remembering they were there.

Lin senior cleared his throat taking the couple out of their world.

Mai let go of Lin and moved to the side to put some distance in between them in the couch.

Lin was annoyed, he was enjoying having her so closely, but of course he didn't let it show.

"Son you have to get the forms and the requirements, I hate to say this but we only have 1 day to do this." His father said

"Of course father" Lin said

"We'll have dinner tonight to introduce your fiancé to your mother. I'll inform her about everything that has happened. You are welcome to join us for dinner " Lin senior said looking at Oliver

"I appreciate the invitation but I think this is more of a family dinner. I don't want to intrude" Oliver said

"Nonsense. You are also a good friend of the family, my son's friend and boss. You are coming, that is final" Lin senior said

After a brief discussion with his son in private Lin senior left the SPR office. Leaving his son to figure out all that was needed for the marriage that would happen the next day.

Mai was still in the lobby trying to process all that had happen in less than 1 hour.

"Everything will work out" Naru said snapping her from her thoughts

Mai looked at her boss; she never thought he would ever say something like that

Naru left out a sigh "take the rest of the day and tomorrow off"

Now Mai was in total shock, her workaholic tea addicted boss was giving her time off! "really?!"

"Yes Mai, you are getting married you need the time to get things ready"

"Married?! My Jou-chan in getting married?"

The two teens seating turned to see the monk followed by the priestess and priest all with a surprise look on their faces.

Mai didn't know what to say and was saved by Naru answering for her.

"Yes Takigawa, she is getting married tomorrow " Naru said

The 3 walked in toward the girl unsure of what to say.

The monk sat next to her hugging her

"why Mai ? We didn't even know you were dating or engaged " Ayako said

"Well you see, I ..." she didn't even know what to say, the situation was weird enough to add the pity they will fill for her.

"Mai and I decided that it was time now that my parents came to visit. Otherwise it will take years for them to agree to come again. The wedding will be tomorrow. You are all invited "Lin said casually taking a sit next to Mai and taking her hand

The 3 newcomers still were more than shocked because 1) Lin was talking, 2) Mai was marrying Lin and not Naru, 3)Lin and Mai were an item and they never knew,4) Lin had invited them to the wedding and 5) Lin was showing affection toward Mai something they never thought they will see him do toward anyone.

They all nodded stupidly according to Naru and Lin, Mai just smiled knowing she will have her friends with her during this life changing event. She wondered how Keiko and Michiru were going to react when she told them.

"Of course this will be something very private for now just my parents and some friends, if Mai desires a religious wedding that will come later" Lin added

Mai looked at her… fiancé? Yeah that was what he was and gave him a smile.

"So this was not planned?" Ayako asked

"No it was decided today" Lin answered

Ayako looked at Mai "do you have the dress for the wedding?" Ayako asked concerned and excited with the possibility to go shopping for it

"Dress, oh no! I don't have anything, what else do I need? " she panicked looking at Lin

"Mai I gave you the day off for a reason" Naru said

"Oh! Ok" Mai said relaxing "what else do I need for tomorrow" she asked Lin

"This are the papers we'll need to take to the courthouse" Lin handed her the list "we also have dinner with my parents tonight, I'll pick you up"

"Yeah, I think I better go find a dress" she said happily

"I'll take you Mai, I know a few places where we can find a nice dress " Ayako said

Mai nodded and stood up to get ready

"Mai"

"Hm yes?" Mai answered

"Tea" Naru said

"But ... But I have to go and you just had a cup" Mai whined but then she saw his face, he had been good giving her some time off and he deserved it. "Ok , ok" she said walking to the kitchenette

Naru was happy now, not that anyone would know by looking at his blank face

Lin was receiving weird looks from Takigawa and Matsusaki, the priest just sat there calmly.

After a while of uncomfortable silence Mai came in with the tea for Naru, Lin and John and the ice coffee for the monk.

"Ok we are leaving, we have much to do" Ayako stood and dragged Mai out of the office

Now all the men were sitting drinking their respective beverage

The monk was feeling uncomfortable with the silence so he decided to brake it "I have to ask men! Since when are you and Mai been together? I never saw you two as a couple... Of course you picked her off from school, took her to lunch, took her home and had dinner together but... Oh! I see " the monk said noticing what he was saying and concluded that they were together but then the rush to get married , he gave Lin a nasty glare well as nasty as he could because Lin and Naru had mastered the glare "is she pregnant? Is that why you have to get married tomorrow?"

John was now looking at Lin also not very warmly.

Lin had never seen the priest upset and he sure looked upset with him.

Naru was the only one that knew so he didn't care about the conversation knowing full well that it was not what was happening.

"No, that is not the case" Lin said, the 2 men calming down and letting a sigh of relief

"Well congratulations "John said please with the answer, he knew in this days many couples didn't wait but he was glad the marriage was out of love and not out of necessity.

"Thank you father Brown" Lin said

"Yeah congrats men! You better take care of her because she's a keeper "the monk said

"Of course, and so you know I have been taking care of her since the day I meet her" Lin said

"I know... Now that I had figured it out" the monk said, he still didn't see them as a couple is was hard to imagine Mai that was always smiling happy and full of energy with someone so serious, calm and collected as Lin.

They discussed the plans for the next day, the wedding and celebration after that Lin got all the paperwork ready and completed his work for the day.

Oliver and Lin left the office early for once in many years, putting a sign that the office will be closed for the rest of the day. Oliver would have to return to give the agent the proof of marriage and to change the answering machine. Oliver planned to give the couple a week off for a honeymoon trip as a present and he would leave to visit his family in England. They went to get ready for dinner and the next day.

Lin decided to make a stop before heading home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **UPDATED 4.12.16**


	13. Chapter 13

**STRESSED OUT**

I don't own Ghost Hunt

Hi ! is been a while but I'm back...yeah i been gone due to personal issues.

This is so exiting she is meeting the parents! but before that a long note regarding this chapter or the whole story.

 **INFO of story and personal conflict:**

I have to say that when writing a story about another culture that is not your own there are many things to consider. I ended up using Google a lot because of my lack of knowledge. Why do i say all this?

1.- Well according to my sister that lived in Japan for some years people are not very affectionate even been a couple. She said that they didn't hold hands, hugged or kissed in public. SO in summary NO PDA, the only PDA she noticed was in younger couples.  
She added that the couples that she knew didn't even shared the same bed, that was a total shock to me I honestly had a heart attack. I just couldn't believe that happen now a days but seen their culture closer it does make a lot of sense.

2.-Me been Mexican / American had a difficult time grasping this because we are very open in our affections. So yes I had been hugged and kissed by my parents everyday and I kiss and hug my kids also. So I want to apologize for not been very accurate  
with this cultural fact, I just can't seem to grasp it well enough.

3.- Another fact that comes to play is that Lin lived in the UK, so I'm assuming his family also lives there. So again my sister lived there and I talked to her about it and it was not as japan but it did have some stuff I just couldn't understand too  
many rules for once. PDA was not an issue there as it is in Japan, so I think the Lin family will be in between both cultures (Chinese and English). I hope all of this makes sense.

 ******Chapter 13******

 **-at the mall-**

Ayako had been dragging Mai from store to store; the priestess was excited for the girl. They had already bought the dress for the dinner but were still looking for the one for the wedding.

"Ayako, I'm tired and is getting late" Mai complained

"We haven't found the right dress for the wedding. You can't marry in just anything" Ayako responded

"I can wear the same dress, is nice enough" Mai said

"What! NO that won't do" Ayako pulled her to another store; Ayako knew they will find the right one here.

Mai was concerned, she had spent most of her savings in one dress…one! She never in her life had spent so much in clothing; she tended to go to second hand stores because she couldn't afford much. She had always had other priorities like rent, food and  
pay bills and now here she was spending all that money in a dress!

She snapped out of her thought when Ayako pulled out a dress, she knew that was the one and Lin would love it but the price tag concerned her.

Ayako pushed her to the dressing room and gave her the dress… Mai for the 1st time in a long while felt pretty. The dress was a traditional red tight-fitting knee length cheongsam.

Ayako kept insisting in seen her, when she came out the priestess smiled "that is the one Mai, Do you like it?"

"Well yes, I like it but Ayako I don't think I can afford it" Mai said sadly and embarrassed that she had to say that.

"And who said you were going to pay for it huh?" Ayako said

Mai was confused at that statement.

"I'm buying it for you silly girl! Is my wedding present…I hope you like it" The priestess said

"oh no! no ! you can't do that! is too much" Mai tried to argue

"I can get you whatever I want for a present! …go change back because we still have 1 more stop and then we need to get you ready for your dinner" Ayako said pushing her back to the dressing room.

Ayako paid for the dress and after going to the last store that Ayako insisted she needed to go. They went back to Mai's apartment.

The priestess made Mai go take a shower and when she was done, she did her hair and light make up. When Mai put the new black strapless dress and looked in the mirror she couldn't recognize herself.

She was nervous about meting his family, she didn't know what to expect. Lin's father was nice and even funny, but what if his mother didn't like her. It was known that usually the mother didn't like the wife; she hoped this was not the case.

A knock on her door interrupted her panic. She knew it was him; Ayako opened the door for him while she grabbed her coat.

"She is ready; she's just a little bit nervous. Well, I'm leaving, see you tomorrow" Ayako said.

"Thank you Matsuzaki-san" Lin said

Mai took a breath to try to calm down and she got out of her room.

Lin's eyes widen seen her "you look beautiful" he said reaching for her hand and kissing it.

Mai felt blood rush to her face and smiled.

"Shall we go?"

Mai nodded.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet at the beginning, he could feel and see that she was nervous. He placed his hand over hers and she jumped on her seat.

"What's wrong?" He asked

Mai looked at him, and held his hand.

"What if your mother doesn't like me? They say that the mother usually never likes the daughter in law..."

Lin's chuckled interrupted her rambling

"Mai stop this, mother will love you. Let me quote her _"who ever can put up with you and that attitude of yours would be more than welcome,will be praised for been able to put up with you and welcomed to the family"_ that is the last thing she said  
when she was talking to me about a girlfriend " Lin informed her

Mai giggled "you're not that bad"

Lin raised an eyebrow

"Ok ok sometimes you are too serious, hmmm secretive , quiet... sometimes I think you are practicing to be a mime" she giggled "oh ! And the glares you give are terrifying I think monk would die one day if you keep glaring at him like that"

Lin knew she was right but that was how he was at work, he had to keep a professional act , plus he didn't like that the monk kept hugging her while he couldn't "He will if he keeps touching you, I'm the only one that is able to touch you" he growled

Mai blushed and nodded shyly looking at the hand he was holding. In some way she liked that he seemed to want her all to himself, it felt nice and she liked and it also was the other way around. She wanted him to be hers, hers only. She felt like she  
would have a permanent blush if she continued with those thoughts.

He liked her reactions and wanted to see more so he did something he had wanted to do for a while, he slid his hand from hers to her knee and up her thigh just to see her cute reaction and on cue her face was red as a tomato.

Mai gasped

He didn't smile but had mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You did that on purpose !" Mai pointed out embarrassed

"Of course...You have very soft skin, I like it" and he continued caressing her leg

Mai blushed. Embarrassed she turn to look out the window, she remembered asking Michiru and Keiko about their boyfriends behavior and what they did. The answer was simple they usually hold hands and sometimes they kissed but that was in private. She had  
wanted to ask if they did something else but was too embarrassed to even talk about the time when he had half undressed her . He said it was normal between couples but that was maybe because he was older, her friends never mentioned anything like  
that. The most was Keiko saying that they were necking in a empty classroom. Her friends had asked her and had squealed just by her saying that she had her first kiss, Mai didn't even want to know what they would do if they knew that she did more  
than that.

She remembered her old work place, she heard some stuff from her co-workers, but they all described it so different, for her it didn't feel disgusting or gross. So she didn't think it was bad it was just something she didn't know about. She was confused,  
she didn't have a mother to talk about this things, she had concluded that she liked it , she liked his attention,his touch and his kisses . Was that bad? No, she didn't think it was bad, may be improper at the time but not bad, she was going to marry  
him tomorrow so this would be normal. She felt a little relieved with her conclusion.

"Mai... Mai"

"Huh?"

"We're here"

"Oh" Mai turned to see the entrance of the restaurant

He got out and opened her door stretching his hand to help her out of the car.

Mai placed her hand on his , they walked together to the restaurant. Mai looked at their arms intertwined, and blushed, it was not normal for couples to be so touchy but Lin never had any problems with that and even seemed that it was normal to be this  
close. She wondered how he was raised, he was surely Chinese but some of his behavior was different like Naru's, they seem European.

Lin saw his parents and Naru were at the table, and they walked towards them. Mai smiled at the site of his parents they seemed serious just like a Lin but as soon as they saw them the mother smiled, she got up and hugged her. Mai felt warm inside thinking  
this is who it felt to be hugged by a loving mother, she liked it.

After a while they were pulled away, Lin's mother that seemed teary eyed when she was pulled away from her by her husband.

"Mother let me introduce you to Taniyama, Mai my future wife" Lin said "Mai this is my mother Lin, Huang "

"Is an honor to meet you" Mai said

"no, I'm the one honored. You can call me mother" the mother said "come , come, take a seat, we ordered already" she said pulling Mai to sit next to her

Mai served tea for everyone, she felt like she was been watched by everyone while she served. She looked nervously at Lin who was as calm as always, she wished she could be like that but that was impossible specially at this time.

"I have to say I never thought this day will come. never I tell you" the mother said

"I would have to agree with you dear, never ...no, not even once I thought this day will come" Lin's father agreed with a weird smile on his face and looked at Oliver for his opinion.

"my thoughts exactly" Oliver agreed

"I had already lost hope in this one, out of all my children he is the weird one Mai" the mother said looking at her son with some kind of sadness "well he is the eldest and dense, dense as they come. Is really a shame , so handsome and dense.. So you  
have your work cut out form you Mai" the mother said and then she smiled at Mai "thank you for accepting my dense son"

"mother ..." Lin started but was interrupted

" oh shush, don't tell me I'm wrong I have known you your whole life and i'm not blind of the defects of my children" she lightly reprimanded Lin but then looked back at Mai with a smile and giggled "I beat he didn't even know he was in love with you  
until someone told him he was"

"Gene was the one that came with the conclusion" Oliver said

Mai looked at Oliver that looked very content with the situation, she didn't know this Gene so how would he know she wondered.

"See, what did I tell you!" she said to her husband

Lin senior nodded " dear i think you should stop, we don't want Mai not to want to marry our dense of a son huh?"

She gasped, looking at Mai in some kind of fear and she grasped her hands "My daughter please don't ! he might be clueless in some areas but he is really a good boy, I promise he will be a good husband. Right son! say something to your future wife ! "

Mai wanted to laugh at their antics Lin's mother was funny, dramatically funny and was having fun at her son's expense. Mai decided that she liked her mother in law a lot.

"you still haven't said anything!" the mother said

Mai heard Lin sigh and she looked at him when he called for her

"Mai, since the first time I saw you, you captivated me. It took me a while to figure out this feeling but I assure you that since then and forever I will love you, , care, respect you and provide for you. " he paused to look at his parents and then he  
took out a small box from his pocket

Mai and his mother gasped at seen the ring. Mai didn't know much about stones but the stone was beautiful.

"Taniyama, Mai will you marry me?" he finally asked

Mai felt her throat constrict, she didn't know if she was able to give her answer "yes" she answered almost in a whisper

Lin grabbed the ring and placed it on her finger. She looked at her hand and then at Lin and smiled when he kissed her hand.

"he is not at hopeless as we though" his mother said to her husband which nodded

Mai giggled at the comment and then when Lin rolled his eyes at his parents

"I saw that!" Lin's mother said

"I wasn't hiding mother" Lin answered

"Disrespectful child!" she huffed " oh but I'm soooo proud of you! look at the beautiful girl you are marrying. Now tell me when can I expect my first grandchild?" she asked curiously looking at both

At that Lin chocked on the tea that he was drinking and Mai turned to see her mother in law with shocked eyes 'they weren't even married yet and she wanted grandchildren!'

Lin senior looked around and noticed even Oliver looked pale slightly shocked and he laughed "Huang you are doing it again, let them be"

Lin's mother glared at her husband

"for now" he added nervously

"hmmm I guess you are right they need to establish themselves and then babies! oh I can't wait!"

Lin and his father let a sigh of relieve for that, Mai was sure because she did the same . She wasn't ready for that yet, not that she minded because she wanted to have a big family. Something she never had , been a only child was lonely.

The food was brought and the family ate while plans were made for the next day. Mai was pleased to see Lin and even Oliver enjoying himself. By the time they left Mai felt she was already part of the family.

Sitting on her bed she looked at her hand "a chocolate diamond" Lin had explained what the stone was on the way back to her apartment , he said it reminded him of her eyes and it looked warm like her. She smiled and threw the covers over her body , tomorrow  
was going to be an exiting day. Only one more thing to do, she grabbed her phone and dialed, better get it over with.

After that exhausting went to sleep with a smile on her face.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Ok so there it is, i hope you guys like it. Please review!**

 **UPDATED 5/20/16**


	14. Chapter 14

**STRESSED OUT**

Hi guys I'm back! finally, right? I apologize for the delay but to many things going on in my life (moved in with my boyfriend, computer not working, health problems, work problems, financial problems, vacations thankfully paid by boyfriend because I was broke) so now that all that is solved I'm back yay!.

About this chapter well is more like a filler chapter you know like those chapters that are not like wow! no is more like just a chapter to be able to move the story forward.

FYI I will be adding another story soon "the surrogate" so make sure you check it out.

.

That been said less move forward with disclaimers:

I don't own Ghost Hunt... sad but true

 ********Chapter 14********

Daylight came faster than she had expected.

She had gotten home last night and instead of going to bed she had called her two best friends Keiko and Michiru to inform them about the wedding. Her big mistake was wanting to avoid saying things twice and doing a conference call. To say that her ears didn't hurt after that call wound be an understatement, her ears were still buzzing from the screams right at this moment and it had been hours ago.

The interrogation had been too much for her and also convincing them to not say anything at school had caused so much whining from them.

In the end she had convinced them, they were happy to be part of the secrecy and been able to be with her at the wedding.

She stretched and got out of the covers, today was a big day for her. She had never been this nervous in her life, this was a big step. No! This was life changing; she was going to be a married woman soon. She felt her chest tighten and even felt she had problems breathing.

"Deep breaths Mai, deep breaths Mai! Common you can do this... You want this, you have wanted this since you meet him " She said to herself, when she was finally calmed she stood and walked to the bathroom, she needed to start getting ready it was already late morning.

After her shower, she changed and made breakfast. She let her mind wonder, this will be the last time she would be eating alone. She couldn't be more happy, she tried suppressing the smile on her face but couldn't. As soon as she finished washing her dishes the door bell sounded.

Mai wondered who could it be, she wasn't expecting anyone at this time.

She opened the door and was surprised to see her future mother in law standing there with some bag in her hand.

"Hello dear!" She said entering her apartment and looking around " I'm early I know but I can't wait! I'm so excited! Did I tell you that I thought this will never happen? Oh dear I beat you are nervous" she placed her hand over hers trying to reassure her " I remember my wedding day I had even problems breathing " The mother laughed remembering

Mai wondered how she could have so much energy, she hated been up this early, and she would prefer to be in her bed cocooned by her blankets so warm and cozy. She just smiled at her future mother in law

"My oldest boy, I still can't believe it... Ok enough about that! I have something for you, come come sit with me" the older energetic women dragged her to the low table.

Mai sat down next to her, she haven't spoken a single word since she opened the door a first for her she is usually was the talker of the group " hmmm mother will you like some tea?"

"Of course dear...That would be great! " she replied

Once they both had their cups of tea they returned to the small living area.

"Mai I know this is all rushed, we have some family wedding traditions but we are skipping all that for now. I promise you to have a ceremonial wedding and with all the family and all the people you want to invite. We will honor your family and traditions then."

"No, no I don't need another wedding this will be fine" Mai answered, she was never good been the center of attention and was happy with the small wedding "I don't know about my family traditions, I was very small when I lost them and I wasn't taught about them yet. I am sure they will be happy as long as I am happy"

Lin's mother smiled "I see, I'm sure they are proud and happy for you. If you don't want a big wedding later is fine. Mai" she said seriously

Mai looked up from her cup to see the women in front of her looking serious

"I know that you have raised yourself for some time, I could never take your mothers place but I wish you could see me as something close to it. I ask you to trust me like I trust my son to you. I only wish the best for both, the base for any relationship is communication, of course other things are important love, respect, trust and never forget about intimacy that my dear is very important." She said almost mischievously

Mai blushed and nodded looking down

"I don't know how much you know or how far have you gone with my son but if you have questions I will be happy to answer. I won't judge and this will be our little secret ok"

"I, well I do have questions..." Mai paused thinking of what to ask or how to start.

Mai started asking questions and her mother in law answered all of them without judgement. Mai was surprised that a lady like her mother in law would speak so freely about things.

Her mother in law laughed "I had this talk with my daughters before their marriages, I can say exactly what my son preferences are but I hope what we talked about answered some of your questions and makes it easier on you."

Mai felt her face still hot and she could swear her face was red as a tomato "yes thank you"

"Ok now dear this is for you" she said giving her a bag "I would recommend wearing it today" she said casually

Mai opened the bag and blushed seen the content of it "thank you"

"There is no need to feel embarrassed, this is not very revealing at all" the mother said taking out the silk baby doll

"Is just that I don't own anything like that" Mai said shyly

"Oh Well for what I'm told you don't wear them for long, as soon as they see them they want to take them off" she said laughing at Mai's nervous face " in my day they didn't use those things it was more conservative but the girl at the store said it was normal now a days. Don't be nervous my dear everything is going to be ok, is something normal between couples" the mother tried to ease her discomfort

"Yeah I know, he said the same" Mai said remembering

"Oh!" The mother said surprised about the information

Mai panicked "oh no! Is not what you think, nothing happen !"

"Did he try to convince you, then?" she asked, she had taught her children to respect women and was hoping her son didn't do something shameful

"Hmmm no, he is just a good kisser" she said

"Yeeeahhh and?" The mother asked curiously

"Just that" Mai said

"hmm why is it I don't believe that"

"Well nothing happen, nothing like what we talked about " Mai answered

"I see" she smiled "well is good to see that there is chemistry between the two of you"

Mai didn't answer she knew the attraction she felt for him was something impossible to deny, she felt the pull toward him, it was something so strong that she could lose her control, like last time she didn't know what she was doing but her body reacted in a way that she never thought possible; like it had a mind of his own and if it wasn't for him stopping she didn't know what else would have happened.

"ok my dear enough about that, let's get you ready" the mother said

Mai jumped excited going to her closet "I have the dress; Ayako gave it to me as a wedding present... Here it is! Is it in perfect?" Mai said showing her mother in law the red cheongsam "I like the back" she said showing the back side

"Very modern, I haven't seen one with an open back and is a good length also" commented the mother

"Yes Ayako said it had to be short because a full length would make me look too short" Mai said having had this argument with Ayako the day before

"yes I agree"

Mai was surprised when Lin's mother had sat her down and started doing her makeup, with the limited makeup she had. Then she told her to go get dressed and return and then did her hair.

"The tradition started long ago, this pin is passed down to the wife of the eldest son." She said showing her a pin with some stones in shape of flowers "This pin was given to me by my mother in law, who received it from her mother in law. It was given to me on my wedding day and now I will give it to you. I hope you continue with the tradition." She said pinning it on her hair

Mai felt like crying she was been trusted with just a big thing "of course I will do my best"

"That is all I'm asking for" her mother in law said "so there you are. We are going to be picked up in a while. We will go directly to the court house"

The two women got into the car that brought them to courthouse. She felt nervous stepping out of the car; this was it she was going to get married.

Entering the courthouse she could see her friends Michiru and Keiko having a conversation with Ayako and Monk. Is the other side was Naru, looking bored and then there he was. Her future husband was next to his father. He looked so handsome, when he turned to look at her and gave her that tinny smile of his she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

All that Mai remembers from the courthouse was saying I do and signing the papers. So now she found herself in between her friends laughing at the restaurant where they were celebrating her marriage.

The celebration was small but everyone there was happy and enjoying themselves. Several toasts were done, Monk had acted as he was her father and gave a beautiful speech that ended with Ayako slapping him so he would be quite.

Mai thought that even with her knowing them for such a short period of time they really seemed like family to her.

By the time that they left the restaurant it was late and she didn't miss the suggestive faces her friends made.

Monk been a little bit drunk tried to be discreet whispering something to Lin that all the men around heard, she wondered what it was because John and Naru blushed and her father in law laughed.

Now here she was in this room at a beautiful hotel, looked around nervously trying to calm down it looked like an apartment. When she saw the door that lead to what she supposed would be the bedroom she knew what will happen tonight. Even knowing that she will be with the person she loves and that it was a special moment she just couldn't calm herself down. She walked to the window, she admired the beautiful scenery while her now husband was in the bathroom.

It was just her first time and she did know the theory and all but knowing didn't equal to not be nervous. She heard her door open and her body went stiff, her hearing focusing on the steps that were getting closer and closer to her. All went out the window as soon as he was behind her and strong arms pulled her into an embrace.

A small smile appeared on her face and all the uneasiness vanished as she felt his chest on her back, he placed his chin on the top of her head and they stayed there looking out the window.

Mai liked been in his arms, she felt so safe, happy and loved. She couldn't believe it still, it was like a dream now she was married and he didn't care if she was a poor orphan girl with nothing to offer. His family had also accepted her, what more could she ask for.

She snapped back to reality when felt him tilt her face upwards with his fingers underneath her chin. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn't noticed when she had been turned around to face him.

She smiled at him and he gave her that tiny smile that she loved so much. She reached for his face, removing his bangs from his face to be able to see him better.

"you need a haircut" she commented

He laughed

Mai was now confused, was he laughing at her "what is so funny about a haircut?

"Father said this will happen. I just never thought it will happen this soon, not even a day married"

"Your father said you needed a hair cut? I don't understand? what does been married have to do with it?" she asked still confused

"you know, the whole ordering around or wanting to change something you don't like about me"

Mai flushed. She had never thought of changing him, to her he was perfect the way he was she just wanted to see his face "Now that I think about it I actually like your hair style, you are very handsome"

"is that so?" he asked

"yes, and I know you know it. don't you?"

He shrugged and smiled, he tilted down to capture her lips. Now Mai was lost, brain didn't work and her body was having problems also she felt her knees started to weaken and she felt hot all over. Her hands instinctively got a hold of his dress shirt wanting to hold on him and wanting to be as close as possible.

Mai felt his hands on her bare back and she shuttered at the feeling of him caressing her. They parted from the kiss and she felt breathless. As he guided her to the room and passed the door she couldn't help thinking that everything felt so right at this moment.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

Please read and review. Let me know what you think no matter what it is, let me know if you are still interested in the story ok! thanks!

 **Updated 10.4.16**


	15. Chapter 15

**STRESSED OUT**

I want to start by saying thank you to all for your reviews, they honestly make my day and encourage me to continue with the story. So here it goes... enjoy!

I know I was bad to end the last chapter how I did and some complained but I was just not in the mood to write a lemon, well kinda. I think I started well but I also didn't want to make it very explicit ;D

Warning! Adult content... if you don't like reading lemons you'll have to skip this chapter.

* * *

 ********Chapter 15********

His hands caressed her skin while a small smile appeared on his face. He like having her there, next to him, she looked so peaceful in her sleep. The night had been indescribable.

He just couldn't get enough of her. It wasn't lust, he knew lust and this was something else; he felt complete with her, whole.

Since he saw her arrive in that red cheongsam at the court house he had the desperate urge to sign the papers, he wanted her to be his and only his. He was been possessive but just knowing that he could lose her was driving him insane. He did felt bad for rushing things but there was no other option and he sure didn't minded getting married fast. Mai sometimes made him doubt his self control, so yes they needed to get married before she made him lose it.

The wedding celebration was small enough that he felt comfortable with it. He didn't think Mai minded the impromptu wedding or small dinner, she looked happy the whole time. His mother had said she didn't want a traditional wedding with the family after and in some way he was happy about that he hated big gatherings but for sure in the future she will be introduced to the family.

The sun was coming out and he just couldn't get his hands off of her, she was so soft.

She had been so nervous last night it was actually endearing.

He had noticed it when they had separated from the others and were walking towards the elevator, she had been so quiet. He excused himself as soon as they got into the room, he wanted to give her some time to relax.

To say the truth he was also in need of some time.

Looking at himself in the mirror he saw no change, he wanted to laugh about it he didn't know why he thought he would look different. Been married didn't mean he will change physically. But he saw the difference he looked happy, his face seemed more relaxed and of course the obvious ring on his left hand.

He stared at the ring, he had always thought if he ever married was going to be more for duty and continue with his family legacy. It never occurred to him to be married for love but been honest with himself he was relieved and happy.

Not giving it more thought he walked out and had to stop to admire her standing there by the window, she seemed lost in her thoughts.

In his eyes she was so beautiful, very compact but that made her beauty more exotic to him. It was not only physical, her inner beauty had amazed him, her thought, actions and values were so sincere and he liked that.

He had hugged her as soon as he was at a close distance. Taking things slow he had joked at her hair comment and then kissed her. Her taste was addictive, he wasn't even sure how it was that a person had a flavor; but she tasted sweet to him. May be it was just her because he didn't remember any of his past girlfriends having that. He of course was not comparing her to any of them, it was just he never tasted someone like he did her; was this because he loved her that every thing was so different he wondered.

The taste and smell of her invaded him, was enveloping him and taking over his senses ; he might have think of her been a witch casting the spell by how he was reacting.

Guiding her to the room seemed like an eternal walk even do it was just a few steps from where they were.

Turning around to see her, her eyes glued to him waiting for him to lead. Smiling down at her he kissed her again, he felt hot. the heat of the kiss making his lower body react instantly. He had to remind himself to take things slow, this was their wedding night and this was about making love not just sex.

His hands went to her hips and then to the sides to find the zipper of her dress once that was taken care off his hands went to her back pushing her closer to him. One hand remained there while the other one moved upwards to the bottoms that were holding her dress.

As he continued kissing her, she broke the kiss when her dress was hitting the floor. Her hands that were holding his shirt automatically went to try to cover herself.

He had been right since he had seen her this afternoon, she was not wearing a bra .

He slowly took her hands off of her breast "no need to be shy I have seen them already remember "

She just nodded and stepped back so he was now able to see her .

She was only wearing red panties, small red lacy panties he liked it. She squirmed under his gaze "beautiful " he whispered

He stepped back and sat on the bed "come here"

Mai walked towards him, stoping right in front of him . He pulled her closer to place her in between his legs. His hand went from her hip to her breast massaging slightly pinched her nipple making her gasp, he liked her reactions she was so sensitive.

He knew she was so innocent, of course he was glad he was her first at every thing to do with intimacy but he wanted her satisfied and participating.

So taking a decision he took her nipple in his mouth while pulling her forward.

Her hands now on his head pushing him closer to take more of her, he went from one breast to the other while his fingers hooked on her panties to lower them. Once that task has done he flipped her and she was now in bed and he was over her.

Standing up he looked at her laying in the bed totally naked looking at him curiously, he smiled and slowly took off he shirt then his trousers he liked that she was looking at him, her eyes running over his body making him kneeled in front of the bed and pulled on her legs, opening them.

"Wha... ahhhh what are you doing" Mai complained when he kissed her knee and started upwards until he found his destination.

Using his tongue he slowly circled her clit, testing her responses. She was shy and was trying to close her legs, when he didn't give up she relaxed.

He liked her reactions to his ministrations, they were so unguarded, so natural , she was exposed to him. Her lack of knowledge made it perfect, the was she moved and the noises she was made was making him harder.

She fisted his hair and he chuckled at her eagerness. He inserted his finger, she was wet and tight _it was going to be heaven to be inside of her_ he thought but not before she climaxed at least once. He continued and added a second finger looking for that place inside of her. She gave a breathless gasp and he knew that was her spot he repeated hitting that spot over and over again until she screamed her release.

"I am dying to be inside you" he whispered. He kissed hand and she again pulled him towards her, it was like she wanted no space in between them " Do you want me to continue?"

"Yes"

That was the only thing he needed to hear, slowly he started entering her but she was tense, the discomfort was clear in her face. He stared kissing her once, twice until she relaxed her so she could accept him. It have been like been perfect the connection they shared was unique, they seemed to be able to communicate without words because their movement were so coordinated as if they had done this before.

He of course been the gentleman that he was had pleasure his wife until they were both exhausted.

If Lin was honest with himself that he honestly didn't have to lie to himself, why bother doing so stupid like as that last night was been the best night of his life, amazing sex , they were definitely compatible.

Things for the couple went well, they spent their honey moon in Okinawa courtesy of his parents. Traveling in Japan was not something that he ever thought of doing but after a week of heaven with his so willing and energetic wife he couldn't say he minded at all, he could stay there forever.

Going back to Shibuya, they had gotten a 2 bedroom apartment. They didn't to stay at her place, it was to far and too small. Moving in was not difficult, Lin had been living in a hotel and just had his clothes and Mai had just the basics, been a orphan with limited income she didn't have much either.

After moving their limited items to their new place, they well to be more exact him suggested to shop for things for their place. It had been an adventure, he had always liked to go for neutrals but Mai was all over the place. So for the first time for both, they compromised. Lin actually didn't mind compromising at the end their apartment was their home and it actually worked well.

Things at work were the same, he was Lin-san and she was Taniyama-san. It was rather amusing when she teased him about it in private. Their marriage was only known by the ones that attended their weeding and that is how they planned to keep it for a while. He was happy that Mai didn't have any problems at school her 2 friends have been good at keeping the secret. They haven't heard anything about the agent after Naru had given him the copy of their marriage certificate so he assumed that problem was gone.

Naru had made an appointment for a future case, and after the initial interview with the person he had declined and had suggested the girl to take her friend to the hospital. Lin notice his wife was upset and tried to lecture Naru about it; his wife had a good heart and she wanted to help but they could not take cases that had nothing to do with the paranormal.

 **Mai POV**

She jumped as the door of the office slam open, a very glamorous guy came in. She was shocked when he said hello to Naru and then sat down in one if the couches... _Did Naru knew this kind of people? Naru was a very quiet guy so she didn't think so but they guy knew him_ she thought.

"Man..Coming here on a Sunday is crazy!Mai! be a sweetheart and get me a ice coffee" the guy said and then he took off his hat

"no way! Monk! is that you?" she asked trying to see him better

"what? the outfit..I had a life show today, I love been in front of the crowd"

"hey wait! did you used to be in a band of something?" she asked

"I didn't used to I'm still am, is my main gig I play base" he answered

"but, how can that be you are a monk and play in a band? are you like a monk on the side"

"well I hard to explained but the temple belongs to my family so my family wanted me to be monk so...yeah I love music so I had to make a choice. I also see a lot of curses in the show business so they call me since I'm already in the biz"

"ok I get it" _wow! I guess you never know about people in this case it was harder to believe he was a monk than a rocker. The same can be said for me_

Naru cleared his throat "how about you fill us in what business you have here today" Naru said

"well you see there is this girl that follows our band, so after the last gig she came up and asked me if I did exorcisms " Monk started explaining, it seemed that the case was in a school there was this cursed desk that everyone that had sat there in the last 3 months had had an accident, not only that but it seemed that it was the same kind of accident they got their arm caught in a train and then they are dragged by it. A total of 4 victims in the last 3 months; in addition to that the teacher of that classroom had also been saying that he saw ghost and ended up in the hospital, he has been coughing blood but they cant figure out what is wrong. There was even a story about someone been possessed.

After monk finished the door of SPR opened again and she went to greet the person. She was surprised to find out that the person entering was the principal of the same school that monk and the girl that Naru had rejected earlier was there.

Naru had accepted a new case, _things were going to get interesting_ Mai thought

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

It took me a while to write this chapter, so what do you think? disappointed or did I do OK? let me know.

 **Updated 2.11.17**


End file.
